You're so fuckin' special
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Sting a bien grandi durant ces sept années passées à l'attendre. Il veut sa reconnaissance, qu'elle sache qu'il est devenu un homme, qu'elle sache que lui aussi pourrait la protéger… Une obsession depuis sa plus tendre enfance dont il rêve de se libérer et s'absoudre. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour y parvenir, c'est de l'écraser. Sting x Erza
1. Chapter 1

_Ah bon, ce couple n'existe pas ? M'en fout, les fanfictions servent à tout rendre possible !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 _You're so fuckin' special_

 _Deux jours avant le Tournoi des mages_

 **« Terminez vos verres, voilà la racaille »** , grinça Orga avant de de faire un cul-sec de sa boisson. Sting et Rog tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers la fenêtre, plus par automatisme que par réelle curiosité. Grâce à la vue pleine qu'offrait le bar sur l'entrée de la ville, les membres de Saber Tooth purent constater l'arrivée d'un groupe de jeunes gens représentant une guilde, à n'en pas douter. C'était la deuxième à se présenter, ce qui présageait effectivement un futur amoncellement de piètres mages qui infesteraient les rues et que Saber Tooth se chargerait d'humilier sans délai pour rappeler qui étaient les patrons. Un petit jeu auquel tous s'adonnaient sans exception. Bien sûr, il s'agissait surtout d'intimidation et jamais de véritables délits : leur maître leur ferait la peau s'ils récoltaient une disqualification… bien que cela fut peu probable au vue de la prestigieuse réputation de leur guilde, qu'ils avaient hissé au sommet ces dernières années. Soucieux de ne pas se mêler à des individus de bas étages qui ne tarderaient pas à investir la ville de toute part, les membres de Saber Tooth se pressèrent.

 **« On s'en va »** , décréta Sting, qui préféra délaisser son verre plutôt que de le finir à la façon des ivrognes. Et pourtant, la contenance en alcool était assez négligeable, puisqu'il détestait, tout comme Rog, ne pas être en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités. Les tigres sortirent de la taverne, la plupart sans adresser un seul regard aux nouveaux – qui ne les remarquaient pas vraiment non plus. Cependant, le petit exceed sur les pas de son maître tira le bas du pantalon de celui-ci.

 **« Regarde Sting ! C'est Natsu, non ? J'pensais pas qu'on le verrait en vrai un jour. Tu vas pouvoir lui mettre une raclée ! »**

 **— Fro pense la même chose ! »**

L'intéressé jeta un curieux coup d'œil vers le groupe qui avait fait son entrée en ville et reconnut effectivement Salamander, qu'il avait pour modèle durant son enfance -le rose sur le crâne et l'écharpe blanche comme marques de fabrique ne trompaient pas. Puis, une chevelure flamboyante retint son attention. Le reflet d'une armure lui tapa dans l'œil un instant, et il se figea en affichant une mine masquant difficilement sa stupeur tandis qu'il reconnaissait sans difficulté la femme qui la portait. Pendant un instant, il crut à un songe. Son cœur semblait avoir retenu son souffle.

 **« Et il y a Erza aussi ! »** remarqua Lecter, ramenant ainsi son maitre sur terre.

Erza… Sting resta plantée là à la regarder à distance tandis qu'elle conversait tranquillement avec ses amis sans lui prêter attention. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années et pourtant, le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était intact. Le jour où elle avait éliminé le monstre qui avait investi la forêt dans laquelle il se baladait, alors que lui l'observait planqué derrière un arbre. Il se souvenait de ce moment où il avait couru vers elle pour réclamer son identité. Erza, Erza Scarlet… Elle l'avait raccompagné dans la ville la plus proche où il avait prétendu que ses parents vivaient pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement.

 _« Moi aussi je veux apprendre à me battre et devenir fort comme toi !_  
 _— Alors entraine-toi jusqu'à ce que je m'incline,_ Titanius _, avait-elle déclaré d'un ton amusé en lui flattant ses cheveux blonds._  
 _— Je te reverrai Erza, dis ?_  
 _— Il y a des chances, je repasserai dans le coin._  
 _— Promis ?_  
 _—Promis. »_

Elle l'avait quitté avec un dernier sourire et il ne l'avait plus revu. Sept années s'étaient écoulées, sept années où il était resté dans la ville où elle l'avait déposé, cette ville où Saber Tooth tenait son QG. Et dire que le choix de cette guilde venait, à la base, de sa localisation… jamais il ne le reconnaitrait à voix haute. Peut-être bien que son subconscient avait même effacé ce fait dérangeant de sa mémoire. L'espoir de revoir Erza s'était mû en rancœur qu'elle n'honore pas sa parole, et pourtant, il avait appris les disparitions de Fairy Tail, et pourtant il avait eu vent de ces mages partis sur l'île de Tenro qui n'étaient jamais revenus...

 **« Sting, reste avec nous »** lui reprocha Rog, qui l'avait déjà devancé et lui jetait un regard ennuyé.

 **« C'est bon »** rétorqua sèchement le blond, avant de se remettre en marche pour ne pas les faire attendre.

x-x-x

 _Veille du tournoi des mages_

Leur arrivée à Crocus avait été éprouvante aux yeux d'Erza, pour la bonne et simple raison que personne n'écoutait jamais rien. Par exemple, le couvre-feu était une plaisanterie ambulante destinée à faire rire des personnes comme Natsu et Grey qui, à quinze minutes de la dealine, ne se pointaient toujours pas dans la chambre de leur auberge. Après de fastidieuses recherches, la grande Titania fut guidée par le grabuge provoqué par une querelle entre Fairy Tail et Saber Tooth. Bien sûr, il fallait que sa guilde fasse partie des enquiquineurs de service, comme d'habitude ! Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment, ils avaient tous un blason à redorer. Agacée, elle se glissa entre les personnes rassemblées autour des quatre fauteurs de trouble.

 **« Natsu, Grey, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? On règle ses comptes dans l'arène »** les réprimanda t-elle sévèrement en arrivant à leur niveau.

 **« Désolée Erza ! »,** s'exclama Lucy, qui se tenait en retrait et semblait navrée de ne pas avoir su tenir ses camarades (il faut dire que le comportement de Saber Tooth n'aidait pas à vouloir calmer le jeu)

 **« Sauvés par le gong, n'est-ce pas ?** remarqua nonchalamment Rog.  
 **— C'est ça, planquez-vous derrière maman »** , renchérit sournoisement Sting, entrainant le rire railleur de son exceed.

Il n'était pas le plus expert dans l'art de la provocation, mais avec Natsu Dragneel, ce n'était pas bien difficile d'allumer la mèche. Sting l'avait admiré dans son enfance puisqu'il était doté d'une magie semblable à celle transmise par Weissologia, et qu'il la maitrisait divinement bien. Aussi, il avait promis à Lecter qu'il le surpasserait un jour, mais alors qu'on lui mettait Erza à disposition sur un plateau d'argent, le dragon Blanc se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de donner la première place à Natsu dans ses intérêts. Sting ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse envers Lecter, s'il ne tenait pas d'abord la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même… vaincre Titania.

 **« Me planquer ? J'ai pas peur de toi, sale… »**

 **« Natsu ! »** s'énerva Erza en lui refilant un coup sur la tête qui l'envoya directement les fesses par terre. **« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous deux ? »** rétorqua t-elle ensuite à l'intention des deux dragons de Saber Tooth, le blanc et l'ombre, qui lui répondirent tous les deux par un sourire carnassier.

Sting ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à s'attirer les foudres d'Erza. Il avait l'impression que cette position d'ennemi était _facile_. Toutefois, le regard de la jolie mage se fit perplexe lorsqu'il se posa sur lui. L'hostilité qu'Erza éprouvait à l'encontre de ce blond arrogant se fana progressivement sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer. En fait, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, et que cette rencontre avait été positive.

 **« On s'est déjà vu quelque part non … ? »** , dit-elle avec incertitude.

Grey, Natsu et Lucy jetèrent un regard dubitatif à Erza, tous semblant dire la même chose : _tu connaissais ce type ?_ La réponse fusa sans attendre.

 **« Cette tactique de drague est pitoyable, ma jolie. »**

Toutefois, Erza esquissa un léger sourire. Sting n'avait pas réussi à la duper. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas mentir mais… la jolie rousse préférait toujours croire son instinct. Il ne la trompait jamais, lui.

 **« Là, tu bluffes. »**

Elle n'avait pas rétorqué cela méchamment, mais au contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux dans sa voix qui laissa Sting démuni et dans l'incapacité de réagir. La réplique cinglante qu'il aurait voulu rétorquer resta coincée dans sa gorge. Erza elle-même était intérieurement surprise de sa propre sympathie inexplicable à l'égard de ce jeune homme au faciès si fier et présomptueux. Il était pourtant l'archétype de l'homme qu'elle ne supportait pas par excellence : sûr de lui à en piétiner les autres sur son passage, snob, voire méprisant. Oui, c'était bien le genre de comportement insupportable pour la rousse, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de s'y laisser pleinement prendre.

 **« Couvre-feu dans deux minutes, je ne compte pas m'éterniser avec des minables dans votre genre »** , déclara finalement le blond avant de tourner les talons, s'attirant un regard curieux de Rog qui lui emboita le pas.

 **« REPETE UN PEU ? »**

 **« Natsu ! »**

Les deux jumeaux leur faussèrent compagnie et marchèrent quelques minutes ensemble avant que Rog ne brise le silence.

 **« Est-il vrai que tu la connais ?  
** **— Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais gosse… ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'en souvienne.  
** **— Tu me parlais de Natsu alors que tu ne l'avais jamais vu… et tu n'as rien dit sur Titania ?  
** **— Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'en pose des questions ? »** s'impatienta Sting en chassant sa remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Rog ne releva pas pour ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu, cela n'empêchait pas d'avoir sa curiosité piquée à vif. Que s'était-il passé pour que le blondin veuille éviter de parler d'Erza ? Le sujet ne revint pas sur le tapis durant plusieurs jours. Sting devait avoir un talent prononcé pour noyer le poisson… mais certaine chose se devait, tôt ou tard, de refaire surface.

x-x-x

 _1 contre 100_

Il la retrouvait, Erza. La Erza sans peur, féroce, invincible, assurée, cinglée, la Erza que rien n'arrête. Toute l'assemblée était éblouie par elle et lui-même plus que nul autre, il ne pouvait plus se mentir là-dessus. Il s'était entrainé toutes ces années avec le souvenir de la grande Titania, son cœur avait battu au rythme de ses espérances, de son admiration pour elle et de sa rage… sa rage de la vaincre, et peut-être inconsciemment, sa rage de lui prouver qu'il serait le plus fort et que lui aussi, un jour, il pourrait la protéger. Erza ressortit de l'arène où elle venait d'enchainer 100 adversaires de tous niveaux de difficulté, vêtue de son pantalon de samouraï et de ses bandages cerclant sa poitrine généreuse. Un apparat sobre, un sabre d'une longueur interminable, et un poing qui se leva en signe de victoire. Etait-ce de la fierté qu'il éprouvait en cet instant ? Son cœur palpitait, et Sting détourna le visage car il avait conscience de l'admiration brillant dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle, et dont il avait honte… Il en eut d'autant plus honte lorsque Saber Tooth fut définitivement écrasé par Fairy Tail cette journée. L'ambiance au bercail était étouffante, presque morbide, Sting ne demeura pas dans leur quartier bien longtemps. Il décida de laisser Lecter avec Rog et Frosch, car il aurait honte de rester en leur compagnie une seconde de plus alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers _elle_ , seulement elle, et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à elle chaque jour, toutes ces années, mais c'était bien pire désormais. Elle le hantait. Elle le hantait à un point tel qu'il crut qu'il allait lâchement fuir lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette dans la rue. Sous un pont, elle discutait avec un homme dissimulé par un amas de vêtement qui finit par partir, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers la place principale, s'approchant de Sting sans vraiment le voir, car il ne se manifestait pas et qu'elle avait l'air absente, rêveuse. Il souffrait d'avoir la certitude que la personne qui occupait ses pensées n'était pas lui… quand lui ne pensait qu'à elle. Qui était cet homme à qui elle parlait, d'ailleurs ? Son coeur était serré en y songeant.

Erza s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et Sting observa un instant son profil. Ne percevait-elle pas son regard pesant sur elle ? En tout cas, la mage ne se sentait pas menacée … sa garde était baissée et Sting n'eut pas la présence d'esprit, à un seul instant d'en tirer profit. Il était fasciné.

 **« Tu es encore plus merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs… »,** laissa t-il échapper malgré lui, malgré sa volonté initiale de garder le silence.

Le cœur d'Erza fut pris d'un vertige quand elle réalisa que ces si belles paroles lui étaient destinées. _Jellal_? songea t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Non. Sting, de Saber Tooth… Il venait de la qualifier de merveilleuse, lui l'arrogant, lui le rival juré de Fairy Tail ? Erza se releva brusquement, les yeux un peu écarquillés d'étonnement. Elle tombait des nues… il lui fallut deux petites secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'il avait aussi parlé de souvenir. Il confirmait donc les pensées qu'elle avait depuis le début sur lui, et un flash traversa enfin son esprit. Ce petit garçon blond qui s'était précipité vers elle lorsqu'elle avait tué un terrible monstre de rang A… Elle ne connaissait pas son prénom, il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle le reconnut enfin. Et malgré le gouffre qui séparait leurs deux guildes, malgré les comportements odieux de Sting et de Sabertooth envers Fairy Tail, le visage d'Erza s'illumina de compréhension et d'affection au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

 **« _Titanius_ ? »** , dit-elle d'une voix douce qui serra le cœur de l'interpellé.

Sting détourna la tête, un peu irrité du surnom même s'il savait que c'était juste pour déterrer le souvenir et s'assurer de son identité. Il n'avait rien d'un Titanius, sa magie n'avait aucun rapport avec celle d'Erza, il avait été élevé comme un chasseur et il était aujourd'hui le Dragon blanc. Et pourtant…. Pourtant il était fort lui aussi. Pourtant il s'était entraîné au corps à corps, rêvant de grandir et, un jour, de dominer Erza Scarlet. Il n'avait pas abandonné cette ambition qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts aujourd'hui. Elle avait réussi à le faire douter, cela dit, lorsqu'il l'avait vu combattre seule contre les cent.

 **« Tiens, tu me reconnais »** , dit-il d'un ton désinvolte, presque cassant. Le masque était tombé.

Malgré ce comportement devenu froid, Erza s'avança vers lui avec confiance, ce qui le contraint à ramener son attention vers elle. Etait-ce un fond de tendresse qu'il voyait dans son regard ? C'est comme si elle venait d'oublier qu'il était Sting de Saber Tooth et ne voyait plus en lui que le petit garçon d'autrefois qui l'admirait et rêvait de grandeur. Le petit garçon tapi dans l'ombre qu'elle avait protégé lors d'une de ses missions dangereuses. Une rencontre fortuite.

 **« Je me disais bien que ton visage m'était familier… Sting, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir rencontré hier ! »** déclara t-elle avec enthousiasme **« et tu étais comme ça ! »** , ajouta t-elle en indiquant de sa main la toute petite taille qu'il avait à ses douze ans. Il regretta presque d'avoir révélé son identité, de s'être présenté à elle, il ne voulait pas être vu comme le gamin qu'il fut. Il était devenu un homme.

 **« Et toi, as-tu changé, ou es-tu toujours une femme sans parole ? »**

Erza referma la bouche, épinglée par cette accusation véridique, mais sur une chose contre laquelle elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle se dit alors que, peut-être, si elle était revenue comme elle l'avait promis, Sting ne serait pas ce jeune homme impitoyable et imbu de sa personne, peut-être aurait-il un peu plus de… cœur.

 **« Mais... tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. L'île… »** balbutia t-elle, à court d'excuse. **« Je serais revenue, si j'avais pu… »**

Elle n'était pas responsable en effet, et pourtant, elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute. Sting la jaugea un instant du regard avec neutralité, cherchant à deviner dans son regard si elle était sincère ou si elle mentait. Au final, la seule chose qu'il réussit à constater, c'est combien elle était belle, douloureusement belle. Il baissa alors la tête en croisant les bras.

 **« On ne le saura jamais. »**

Son air fermé ne fit pas reculer Erza. La belle déposa doucement la main sur son avant-bras d'un geste apaisant qui l'aurait presque fait tressaillir de surprise s'il n'avait pas aussi bonne maîtrise de lui-même. Courageusement, Sting releva le regard vers elle en dissimulant tant bien que mal le trouble que lui procurait ce contact.

 **« Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Comment es-tu entré à Saber Tooth ? Je n'apprécie pas vos méthodes tu sais. Rabaisser les concurrents n'a rien de fair-play. »**

 **« Il est trop tard pour les leçons Erza, je ne suis plus un enfant. »**

 **« C'est vrai… »** , murmura t-elle, en baissant les paupières. De toute façon, c'était dans sa nature de faire des leçons, à Erza, mais le fait qu'elle ait l'impression d'être en tort la laissait à court de réplique.

Il laissa planer un léger silence en songeant que c'était plaisant de la dépasser de taille, de ne plus se sentir petit devant elle, de pouvoir la regarder de haut dans les deux sens du terme.

 **« Pour te répondre, après votre disparition, Saber Tooth s'est imposée comme la guilde des élites, c'est pourquoi je l'ai intégrée »** Demi-mensonge. Il refusa de révéler qu'il n'avait jamais osé quitter la ville où elle l'avait déposé par crainte de la rater le jour où elle reviendrait. Jamais... malgré le fait qu'il lui en avait atrocement voulu, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait maudite ! Désormais, il avait une promesse à tenir auprès de Lecter et une autre auprès de lui-même : s'imposer comme le meilleur des mages, dépasser Natsu Dragneel et par dessus tout, oh, par dessus tout… vaincre Titania.

Il décroisa les bras. Puis, Erza sentit des doigts parcourir ses joues et releva les yeux avec un peu de surprise en réalisant que le blond avait encadré son visage de ses mains, et s'était un peu penché vers elle. La belle resta figée un instant, comme dans l'attente d'une bonne excuse pour le repousser, mais il ne la lui donna pas vraiment. Méfiante, elle se contenta de déposer les mains sur ses poignets pour l'avertir qu'à la moindre tentative déplacée, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Presque bêtement, elle se demanda comment il avait eu cette cicatrice à l'arcade. Puis, elle se dit qu'il était devenu un beau jeune homme, Sting, avec ses grands yeux bleus nuit, ses traits fins et déterminée. Il était beau malgré cette expression si hautaine et détestable...

 **« Depuis notre rencontre, tu n'imagines pas combien je rêve de t'affronter et de te vaincre »** lui susurra t-il alors en plissant légèrement le regard tel un prédateur jaugeant sa proie **« Tu entres dans une nouvelle ère ma jolie, je te ferai connaître la défaite ».**

En comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'intimidation, Erza se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir reculé. Il avait bien grandi, le petit Sting, et quelle vilaine arrogance avait-il attrapé avec le temps !

 **« Et moi je te ferai connaître la véritable signification de Titania »** , dit-elle en relevant fièrement le menton, malgré sa gêne d'être aussi proche de lui.

Il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas reconnaître l'effet qu'elle lui procurait à lui tenir tête de la sorte. Derrière un masque flegmatique et calme, il retenait vaillamment son être de s'embraser.

 **« J'ai hâte… mais prends garde, tu rougis _Titania_ , je te fais donc cet effet là ? »**, se moqua t-il.

La belle écarlate réagit aussitôt en le repoussant sèchement, ce qui la fit récolter un rire railleur de l'homme. _Horripilant_ , songea t-elle. Mais il ne devait pas mentir, elle avait senti ses joues devenir brûlantes lorsqu'il avait glissé les doigts sur son visage.

 **« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités ? »** rétorqua t-elle en utilisant la méthode Natsu : contre-attaquer pour se défendre. Elle reçut un autre rire qui lui fit serrer les poings. _Il se paye ma tête !_ Bien sûr, elle était seulement agacée, mais pas en colère. Etait-ce donc cette guilde qui l'avait rendu aussi peu commode et arrogant ? Il faut dire que les groupies qui s'entassaient et hurlaient son prénom dans l'arène n'aidaient pas non plus à faire dégonfler sa grosse tête. Erza ne devait toutefois pas se laisser amadouer. _Tu es encore plus merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs…_ Elle n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles. Sting avait de l'estime, de l'admiration pour elle. Il l'avait avoué malgré lui, n'en déplaise aux apparences !

 **« Peut-être bien ! »** , lança t-il avec insolence, avant de tourner les talons.

Il comptait la laisser plantée là sans plus de cérémonie, mais…

 **« Sting… »**

Il s'arrêta automatiquement, comme si elle lui en avait donné l'ordre bien qu'il n'en fût rien… Le Dragon blanc se trouva pathétique d'agir ainsi et soupira de lassitude. Il attendit la suite sans daigner la regarder à nouveau, et Erza dut se contenter de son silence.

 **« En attendant notre combat… prends soin de toi »** , dit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse dans son dos.

Comment arrivait-elle à lui transpercer le cœur par la simple parole ? Pris de court, Sting ferma les paupières avec force sans trouver quoi répondre, et il entendit le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, emportant avec elle ce doux parfum de fleur de lys et de fruits des bois. Il haïssait cette façon qu'elle avait de le désarmer par sa tendresse, si sincère, quand lui se montrait injuste avec elle. Il ramena son poing serré contre sa poitrine, comme pour recouvrir le trou béant qu'il ressentait en lui.

 _Erza, serais-je enfin libéré de ton emprise si je l'emporte contre toi ?_

* * *

 _Je ne promets pas de suite parce que j'ai peur de manquer de motivation et ne pas la tenir.  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur cet écrit, je suis preneuse de toute critique \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

_L'inspiration a frappé :') Voici donc la suite et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un avis, c'est toujours motivant :') !_

 _You're so fuckin' special (Part 2)_

 **« Sting, tu ne dors pas ? »**

Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, l'intéressé détacha son regard de la ville endormie et tourna la tête vers son ami miniature, le regard bienveillant. Dès qu'il était soucieux, Lecter n'était jamais loin.

 **« Je ne peux pas.**

 **— Bientôt la fin, hein ? Tu vaincras, c'est eux qui devraient avoir des insomnies. »**

Toujours le premier à croire en lui, Lecter... En temps normal, Sting aurait laissé échapper un ricanement mais l'humeur n'était absolument pas à la rigolade ce soir. En fait, il avait plutôt besoin de se recueillir.

 **« Des années que j'attends ce moment... »** dit-il pensivement.

Lecter hocha la tête. Oui, des années... il était bien placé pour le savoir. Lui aussi, il avait hâte que son maître l'emporte !

 **— Je me disais Sting... en battant Natsu, tu prouveras à tous que tu es le meilleur chasseur de dragon. Mais t'es sûr que tu veux te battre contre Erza ? »**

Le mage lui adressa un sourire vaguement amusé.

 **« Tu as peur pour moi ? »**

 **« Non, j'ai confiance. Mais p** **ourquoi faire en sorte qu'elle te déteste si tu l'aimes ?** **»**

Le sourire du blond se crispa légèrement, puis se fana.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** lâcha t-il avec nonchalance, l'air ennuyé.

 **— Je suis pas idiot. T'as toujours été amoureux d'Erza et quoique t'en dises, j'sais que tu l'es encore. J** **e lui en veux du mal qu'elle t'a fait et moi aussi j'espère que tu auras ta vengeance... mais est-ce que tu seras plus heureux après ?**

 **— "Le mal" qu'elle m'a fait. Tout de suite les grands mots toi...**

 **— T'as jamais vu ton visage chaque fois que je te disais que je ne l'avais pas trouvée. Tu ne dormais pas la nuit, tu préférais guetter ce qu'il se passe dehors, même à la guilde, même maintenant. »**

Sting détourna aussitôt le visage. Que pouvait-il répondre à ces accusations ? Rien de bien convaincant.

 **« J'ai presque tourné la page, il ne me manque plus que ma revanche. Bonne nuit Lecter. »**

Délaissant la balustrade, il rentra dans la chambre en silence.

 **« Quoique tu fasses, je suis avec toi Sting... »**

 **x-x-x**

 _Bataille navale_

Dès la défaite de Yukino et Sting (qui avait déclaré forfait à cause de son mal des transports), Saber Tooth commença à révéler son vrai visage... qui revêtait un tant soit peu les traits de Minerva. Outre la cruauté émanant assez naturellement de son regard terrifiant, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura malfaisante qui pourrissait l'air environnant partout où elle passait. Erza eut un très mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle la vit se présenter à l'épreuve de la bataille navale à la suite de Lucy. D'un autre côté, la jolie rousse ne serait pas à son avantage si elle évoluait dans l'eau, contrairement à sa camarade qui disposait d'esprits capables de combattre aussi bien que sur la terre ferme, et il ne fallait pas oublier Aquarius !

Alors que les adversaires se retrouvaient projetés hors de la sphère d'eau un à un peu après le signal de départ, Juvia incluse, Titania se dit qu'ils avaient eu raison de faire confiance à Lucy. Le sablier traitre finit de s'écouler. Cela signifiait en plus de cela que Lucy serait au minimum en deuxième place. L'engouement et l'espoir retombèrent bien vite lorsque leur amie se retrouva démunie et piégée par la barbarie de la mage de Saber Tooth. Elle ne voulait _pas_ la laisser partir. Chaque fois que Lucy était sur le point d'être projetée hors de la sphère d'eau, la peste la ramenait de nouveau pour lui administrer une salve de coups qui l'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Les fées craignaient le pire pour leur camarade.

 **« ARRÊTEZ-ÇA !»** s'époumona Natsu.

D'un même mouvement, les mages de Fairy Tail se tournèrent vers le balcon où les autres membres de Saber Tooth regardaient le combat... probablement dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux se dévoue pour arrêter cette folle de Minerva. Mais ce sont des sourires carnassiers et goguenards qui leur répondirent.

 **« Ça va se payer, Saber Tooth »** prévinrent les mages de Fairy Tail à l'unisson, les dents serrés.

Lorsque Minerva libéra enfin Lucy, qui s'écrasa sur le sable de l'arène, ses amis se précipitèrent auprès d'elle. Wendy devança les brancardiers pour lui prodiguer les soins d'urgence. Pendant ce temps, Minerva descendit hors de la sphère d'eau comme une fleur.

 **« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »** demanda t-elle innocemment à Erza, **« Je n'y peux rien si ta copine est mal en point, je l'ai combattue dans les règles »**

 **« Aucune règle ne t'autorise à t'acharner sur un participant qui a perdu ! »**

 **« C'était pour le spectacle. Le public a adoré. Pour en revenir à ta copine, elle devrait me remercier, je l'ai laissée terminer deuxième. »**

Si Lucy était tombée avant l'écoulement du sablier, il est vrai qu'elle aurait été classée dernière, et que Minerva avait frappé après. Toutefois, le fait que la mage en parle comme si elle leur avait accordé une _faveur_ sembla d'autant plus scandaleux à Erza.

 **« Vu son niveau pitoyable, elle ne méritait pas une aussi bonne place »** poursuivit-elle.

 **« Quoi ? »,** grogna Natsu en se relevant avec Grey.

Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dressés contre Minerva aux côté d'Erza, mais à peine eurent-ils fait un pas que Sting, Rufus et Orga leur barraient le passage. La tension dans l'air était palpable, au point que le public scanda " _Battez-vous"_ avec le consentement implicite des organisateurs. Titania réunit en elle toute la dignité dont elle était capable pour retenir Natsu de s'abaisser au niveau de Saber Tooth en leur collant une raclée en direct. Elle-même, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de les cogner jusqu'à ce que leur cerveau se souvienne de la signification d' _honneur_. Son regard envoya des éclairs à Sting et son air narquois. _Eux d'accord, mais pas toi !_ songeait-elle avec force.

 **« Très bien, si vous voulez vous revendiquer comme première guilde de Fiore, c'est votre droit. Mais n'oubliez jamais : vous venez de vous mettre à dos la première guilde qu'il ne faut pas _surtout pas_ énerver » ** menaça la guerrière.

C'était une promesse de représailles. Alors que Fairy Tail consentit à battre en retraite -le transport de Lucy vers l'infirmerie les y aida grandement-, et que Saber Tooth en faisait de même, Erza s'avança pour attraper le bras de Sting. La tension avait beau être retombée dans l'arène, Erza ne remarqua pas que son geste avait retenu l'attention du public et que tous les regards étaient désormais rivés sur eux. De toute façon, elle n'en aurait cure.

 **« Tu cautionnes ce qu'elle a fait ?** **»**

Rufus revint sur ses pas pour repousser Erza (il pouvait toujours essayer !) mais fut arrêté par un signe de Sting, qui avait levé la main pour le dissuader d'intervenir. Le Casanova resta un instant à les fixer avec méfiance, avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre le reste de son équipe, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement jeté à Titana.

 **«** **Votre blondinette se la jouait un peu trop. Je n'y peux rien si Minerva tenait à lui rappeler quelle est sa place »** rétorqua Sting d'un ton trainant de nonchalance.

Erza ne sut quelle force en elle la retint de lui donner une gifle. Peu importe l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui malgré elle, elle en mourrait d'envie.

 **« Compte sur moi pour te rappeler quelle est la vôtre, Sting ! »** assura t-elle en lâchant son bras.

 **« Je ne demande que ça »** rétorqua t-il en esquissant un rictus insolent.

Comment le petit garçon si attachant qu'elle avait rencontré avait pu devenir un tel énergumène ! Ce devait forcément être à cause de Saber Tooth. Il avait dit qu'il voulait être fort comme elle, à l'époque… aurait-elle dû lui parler de Fairy Tail ? C'était peut-être encore prématuré au moment de leur rencontre et… il vivait loin de Magnolia… et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que l'occasion de l'amener à sa guilde ne se présenterait plus… Erza ne savait pas quoi penser. Peu importe les arguments qu'elle trouvait pour contrer ses tristes pensées, la culpabilité demeurait. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui administrer cette gifle qu'il méritait.

Le blond lui tourna le dos mais se figea automatiquement en entendant de nouveau sa voix.

 **« Mon plus grand regret, c'est de n'avoir jamais pu t'empêcher d'intégrer cette guilde… ! »**

Sting pivota légèrement pour lui adresser un petit sourire en coin par-dessus son épaule. Il avait cette lueur malsaine et clairvoyante dans le regard indiquant qu'il savait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de déplaisant pour son interlocutrice. Ce moment de silence fit grandir une certaine inquiétude au sein d'Erza. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ignorait, pourquoi semblait-il se moquer d'elle et de son ignorance ? Le fiel ne tarda pas à lui être envoyé en pleine face.

 **« C'est pourtant toi qui m'y a conduit »** murmura t-il.

Elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. En fait... elle avait mal entendu d'ailleurs, non ? Sur cette révélation qui n'avait aucun sens pour Titania et qui la laissa clouée sur place, Sting reprit son chemin hors de l'arène.

 **« … quoi ? »** souffla t-elle. Sa voix était faible, fantomatique.

 _— Viens je te ramène. Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.  
_ _— Je peux me débrouiller tout seul … j'ai l'habitude ! Lecter est avec moi en plus.  
_ _— Il est hors de question que je te laisse derrière moi. Tu habites Oshibana, je ne me trompe pas ?  
— ... ... oui.  
— Je me disais. C'est la ville la plus proche d'ici._

 **« Attends !** **»** dit-elle enfin avant de se lancer à sa suite. Elle déboucha dans le même couloir que lui. **« Sting !** **»**

Il aurait voulu poursuivre sa route en l'envoyant promener, mais l'urgence qu'il sentit dans sa voix le stoppa. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser comme ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Soupirant de lassitude, le blond se tourna vers elle et toute expression moqueuse avait délaissé ses traits.

 **«** **Q** **u'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** demanda t-elle d'un ton exigeant en rompant la distance qui les séparait.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et la jaugea d'un air neutre, osant croire pour une fois : _elle ne s'en fout pas..._

 **« ... Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que je puisse être orphelin, ou vagabond. Je t'ai laissé me conduire à Oshibana pour ne pas t'encombrer davantage. La guilde Saber Tooth se situait là-bas à l'époque »**

Sting l'avait intégré deux années après sa rencontre avec Erza, il avait dû faire ses preuves pour cela. La guilde avait changé d'emplacement depuis, tandis que Sting occupait toujours la ville à cause de cet espoir stupide qui ne l'avait jamais quitté. Celui de la voir revenir pour lui. Seuls les Grands Jeux avaient pu le faire rester avec les siens durant quelques jours. L'esprit d'équipe ou le sentiment d'appartenance étaient des principes assez inconnus chez Sabertooth. De tous, Sting ne se sentait proche que de Rog. Il éprouvait chaque année comme un malin plaisir à écraser et humilier la guilde de Titania, la guilde de celle qui le maintenait enchainé à son souvenir comme un animal.

 **« C'est invraisemblable ! Tu disais... que tu avais intégré Saber Tooth car il s'agissait d'une guilde d'é- »**

 **« Elle n'était pas numéro un avant notre arrivée avec Rog »** l'interrompit Sting avec désinvolture, révélant enfin l'entière vérité sur la question.

Saber Tooth se défendait déjà très bien autrefois grâce à Minerva, Rufus et Orga, mais s'il s'agissait de prestige, il aurait plutôt fallu intégrer Blue Pegasus. Erza en prenait conscience : lors de sa rencontre avec Sting, elle n'était _même pas_ au courant de l'existence de Saber Tooth, et d'autres guildes étaient mieux positionnées. L'autre argument pour intégrer Saber Tooth pouvait donc effectivement être géographique, mais pourquoi lui dire cela maintenant ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à présent ? Erza ne tarda pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de son inconfort : elle était _responsable_ de ce que Sting était devenu, et elle était _irresponsable_ d'avoir laissé un gosse tout seul derrière elle juste parce qu'elle croyait l'avoir emmené dans la bonne ville. La honte la laissa tétanisée.

 **« P...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée t'abandonner alors que tu n'avais personne à retrouver ? »**

Elle avait la gorge serrée et sa vue s'était un peu brouillée. Elle se rendait compte que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes mais elle refusa catégoriquement de les laisser couler. Erza ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir — sans remarquer que la voir dans cet état lui faisait tout sauf plaisir. Le visage de Sting restait fermé, dénué de toute son arrogance naturelle. La lueur de son regard était indéchiffrable, voire ambiguë. Erza n'aurait su dire si c'était un regard las ou colérique, froid ou doux, soucieux ou indifférent. Il avait l'air tout et son contraire.

 **« Je voulais que tu partes, Erza. »**

Il voulait qu'elle parte et s'entrainer seul, gagner en puissance, la retrouver plus tard pour se mesurer à elle. Que serait-il devenu s'il était resté en compagnie de la femme qu'il avait aimé dès l'instant où elle lui avait souri ? Son "fils" adoptif, son petit frère ? Il en était hors de question. Maintenant, il avait grandi et il se demandait si ses espoirs d'antan avaient un sens car il ne pouvait pas prétendre pouvoir dérober son coeur, n'est-ce pas ? Sting aimait se dire que sa plus grande ambition était de vaincre Erza, c'était pour mieux éviter de reconnaitre que son plus grand désir était de la serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

 **« Je ne comprends pas… »**

 **« Pourquoi es-tu si surprise ? Si tu étais un minimum à la page, tu saurais que j'ai été élevé par un dragon, et que ce dragon est mort de ma main bien avant que tu me rencontres. »**

Les paroles indignées de Natsu lui revinrent en mémoire. Erza fit douloureusement le lien. C'était de _ça_ qu'il parlait, et cela concernait Sting ?

 **« Je suis au courant… »** .

Elle resta un bref instant coite, puis secoua mollement la tête en signe de négation. Sting releva le menton d'un air hautain devant cette forme d'incrédulité.

 **« Quoi ? »,** rétorqua t-il sèchement.

 **« ... Je refuse de le croire. J'ai entrevu la force d'un dragon, c'est impossible que tu aies pu vaincre une telle créature à un si jeune âge ! Et même si par miracle tu en avais la capacité, tu n'aurais pas tué ton** **père** _ **juste** _**pour devenir chasseur ! »**

 **« Tu te trompes »**

Erza serra les poings, regagnant soudainement en assurance.

 **« C'est toi qui te trompes Sting ! Ou alors tu mens ! Je sais ce que je dis. Tu étais quelqu'un de _bon_ et généreux ! Je suis sûre que c'est toujours le cas ! »**

 _Tu es aussi merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs._

 **« Tu vis dans le passé Erza »**

 **« Ce que tu appelles "passé" remonte à quelques semaines pour moi ! »**

 _Si peu ?_ Alors que lui l'avait attendu pendant si longtemps... mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

 **« Je ne cherche même plus à te convaincre »,** rétorqua t-il d'un ton désinvolte, sa main effectuant un geste dédaigneux de rejet.

Cette fois il partit sans un regard en arrière. Cette fois elle ne le retint pas. Mais Erza savait qu'elle avait raison.

x-x-x

 _L'affrontement final_

Le plan de Mavis s'était déroulé comme prévu, à quelques petits détails près. Titania venait de cumuler deux adversaires de taille au lieu d'une seule : Kagura et Minerva. Sa rage de vaincre et d'honorer sa guilde vainquit et, après avoir éliminé l'équipe de Mermaid Heel, elle mit à Saber Tooth la fessée qu'ils méritaient depuis le début des jeux. Humiliée, écrasée, Minerva ne s'en releva pas et toutes les personnes retenues captives de ses sortilèges furent ainsi libérées. Bien sûr, Erza n'était pas indemne de ses deux combats, mais au moins en ressortait-elle fière. Gravissant lentement les marche de la place centrale pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avec ses camarades, fixé par Mavis, son esprit vagabonda malgré elle vers Sting. Depuis l'ouverture des combats finaux, elle n'avait entendu aucun commentaires des juges le concernant, comme s'il avait été absent. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez prêté attention ? Ses combats avaient été très prenants, quelque chose lui avait sans doute échappé. Comment allait-il ? Depuis sa défaite avec Rog contre Natsu, l'écarlate se faisait du soucis pour lui. Elle connaissait la mentalité de Saber Tooth, ainsi que la façon dont ils traitaient ceux qui avaient été défaits... Ce qui la rassurait un peu, c'était de savoir que Sting participait à l'épreuve en cours. Cela signifiait au moins qu'il allait bien... Tout en avançant, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, des bribes de conversations, des regards complices échangés avec l'enfant blond qu'elle avait connu.

 _— C'est exceptionnel ce que t'as fait Erza !  
_ _— Oh merci mais ce n'est pas si… il y a plus exceptionnel, je veux dire.  
_ _— Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne le croirai pas._

Elle retrouva son équipe au complet à l'endroit prévu : Gadjeel, Luxus et Grey. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient tous gagné leur combat. **« Bravo les garçons »,** les félicita t-elle chaleureusement.

 **« Pff, pas besoin de félicitations, c'était du gâteau »** , rétorqua le dragon de fer en croisant les bras.

Gadjeel tirait d'ailleurs une tête de six pieds de long pour faire comprendre à qui de droit qu'il s'ennuyait ferme.

 **« Qui reste t-il ? »** , demanda Luxus. Ce dernier était pourtant à peu près persuadé que leur team venait de coucher tout le monde.

Grey fronça légèrement les sourcils et fit un signe de menton dans une direction; tous suivirent son regard. Une silhouette unique s'avançait tranquillement vers eux, sans se presser. C'était Sting. Perdue entre ses souvenirs, sa culpabilité, et l'interprétation qu'elle faisait de la rancune de Sting, Erza était presque déboussolée. Elle en fut réduite à se demander bêtement si la veste de fourrure ouverte que portait Eucliffe n'était pas inspirée de Luxus. Son haut laissait voir des abdos moins proéminent que leur colosse, mais mieux dessinés cela dit. Lorsque le Dragon blanc s'arrêta devant Fairy Tail, les commentateurs braillèrent à l'unisson un flot de paroles inintelligibles que Grey traduisit -sans le savoir- en lui demandant :

 **« Tu comptes nous affronter tous les quatre ? T'es pas couché mon vieux ! »**

Sting lui adressa un regard railleur.

 **« Tu ne m'intéresses pas, l'Iceberg je ne demande qu'un seul combat »** Comprenant aussitôt qu'il parlait d'elle, Titania fléchit légèrement les genoux en resserrant les mains sur le manche de son katana. Sting esquissa un sourire carnassier en remarquant sa position défensive **« Oui, c'est bien toi que je compte affronter Erza. Si je gagne, Fairy Tail s'incline et déclare forfait. Qu'en dites-vous ? »**

 **« Tu te tournais les pouces pendant tout ce temps et tu demandes un duel alors qu'elle est salement amochée ? T'es lâche ! »** , riposta Gadjeel en s'avançant vers ce fanfaron de blond.

Sting contracta légèrement la mâchoire. Lui non plus n'était pas ravi qu'Erza ne soit pas au top, mais ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça. Loin d'être effrayée malgré sa condition, Titania s'avança vers Sting et barra de son bras le passage à Gadjeel.

 **« Je relève le défi. Le tournoi s'achèvera sur ce combat… et sur ta défaite ! »** , ajouta t-elle avec une détermination frôlant la hargne.

Eut-il été moins déterminé lui aussi, juste _un peu_ , qu'il aurait flanché devant elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait attendu ce moment bien trop longtemps, il ne reculerait pas. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Plutôt crever de sa main que de faiblir devant elle.

 _Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, Erza._

Gadjeel et Gray serrèrent les dents. Certes Erza était une guerrière cinglée et increvable, mais de là à s'engager dans un combat décisif avec un ennemi qui avait toutes ses capacités alors qu'elle sortait de deux combats éprouvants... ! Kagura et Minerva n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Cependant, Natsu avait réussi à vaincre les deux dragons réunis… Et si l'on tenait compte de l'équation "Sting vaincu par Natsu qui lui-même était terrorisé par Erza"… cela leur laissait donc une chance ! Toutefois, la décision finale n'était entre les mains de personne d'autre que Luxus. Luxus, ce type avec une aura telle qu'il semblait avoir un droit de vie et de mort sur la dignité de chacun. Sans son appui, le défi de Sting perdrait tout son sens. Une chance pour l'intéressé, Luxus avait une confiance absolue en la plus grande guerrière de Fairy Tail.

 **« Vas-y doucement avec ce gamin »** , lança t-il à sa camarade avant de reculer pour lui laisser de l'espace.

Non ce n'était pas de la provocation envers l'autre blond — qui ne releva pas et l'ignora royalement. Luxus était très sérieux.

 **« J'admets que je t'aurais préférée en pleine forme pour ce combat »,** lança nonchalamment Sting à Erza. En apparence, il avait l'air de s'en moquer plus qu'autre chose.

 **« Mais je _suis_ en pleine forme », ** répliqua t-elle avec cette assurance écrasante qui donnerait froid dans le dos à n'importe quel adversaire.

Erza ferma un instant les yeux pour se rencentrer et réfléchir. Elle connaissait la magie de Sting, elle savait quelles armures et quelles armes invoquer contre lui… mais aurait-elle suffisamment de magie pour effectuer tout ce qu'elle prévoyait ? Pendant quelques instants que Sting lui accorda, elle se recueillit dans les souvenirs de ses amis, le souvenir cet honneur qu'elle devait leur rendre, le souvenir de cette humiliation dont elle devait les laver. La leçon que Fairy Tail donnait à Saber Tooth était loin d'être terminée. Elle garda au loin, le plus loin possible, le visage enfantin du Sting qu'elle avait connu. Il était hors de question d'hésiter, hors de question de perdre, peu importe l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Alors qu'elle se donnait du mal pour ne pas avoir l'enfant blond en tête, c'est à l'adulte qu'elle pensa. _Tu es encore plus merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs…_ lui avait-il dit _._ Il avait beau agir comme s'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots, Erza n'oubliait pas. Elle savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas de l'hostilité, mais de l'admiration. Elle savait aussi que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de se montrer indulgente avec lui. Sting n'était pas un obstacle à sa victoire, il était au contraire une raison de plus pour Erza de gagner. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps ? Il n'allait pas être déçu ! La belle rouquine ouvrit les yeux et partir avec la rapidité d'une balle de revolver pour lancer l'assaut.

L'avantage qu'elle eut fut incontestable. Sting lui donnait du fil à retordre mais c'est lui qui mordait la poussière encore et encore, car il n'avait plus de secret pour elle : Erza l'avait vu combattre contre Natsu. Et quand Erza connaissait les forces et faiblesses de son adversaire, c'était fichu pour lui. Elle savait se défendre, elle savait comment frapper sans qu'il ne la voir venir, elle anticipait la plupart de ces geste. Malgré son épuisement, Titania disposait encore de trop de ressources et c'est lui qui faiblit sous les assauts incessants de la mage, qui elle aussi se relevait toujours. Sting était fort, mais elle était _Titania_. Après une énième attaque féroce et bien placée, Sting retomba lourdement sur le dos. Son corps était endoloris à un point qu'il se demandait si on ne venait pas de lui briser tous les os. Concrètement, il ne pouvait plus se relever. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté. La seule chose qui le faisait garder les yeux ouverts, c'était la rage. S'aidant de ses coudes, il réussit par un heureux miracle à se redresser en position assise. Erza était debout devant lui, les bras le long de son corps. Elle avait fait disparaitre ses lames.

 **« Sting, c'est fini. Abandonne !**

 **— Epargne-moi ta foutue pitié, Scarlet, j'lâcherai pas ! »** cracha t-il.

 **« Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids ! »** , intervint fortement Luxus à distance, passablement irrité de voir la fin du combat s'éterniser. Le colosse de la foudre affichait son air sévère habituel, avec cette petite lueur caractéristique dans le regard indiquant qu'ils le faisaient tous chier. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'insister toutefois. Erza prit la relève, il n'y avait que cette femme parlant avec le cœur qui pourrait convaincre cette tête de mule de Sting.

 **« Tu ne gagneras pas aujourd'hui… mais tu pourras prendre ta revanche. Je t'affronterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je te le promets !**

 **— Encore une promesse en l'air Erza ? Encore une ? »** Il ponctua ses mots en donnant un coup de pied dans sa cheville. L'effet fut immédiat, elle s'écrasa sur lui. Cependant, on n'aurait su dire si c'est lui qui l'avait fait tomber, ou si c'est elle qui s'était jetée sur lui.

 **« Je suis désolée... ! »** , s'exclama t-elle avec une conviction proche du désespoir, les mains crispée sur ses épaules.

Elle percevait mieux l'ampleur de sa rancœur et n'aurait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il aurait été autant affecté de ne jamais la voir revenir… si seulement elle avait su ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Elle ne pouvait rien contre ce qui leur était arrivé sur l'île. Erza semblait sincèrement attristée… l'idée de profiter de la situation pour prendre l'avantage traversa l'esprit de Sting. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle saurait le contrer. Le Dragon blanc n'avait de toute façon pas le cœur à lui faire un tel coup bas… ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant qu'il ne le détourne.

 **« Tout ce temps, j'ai pensé à toi… »** avoua t-il finalement à demi-mot « **plus que l'envie de te battre, c'est te revoir que je voulais, juste te revoir… »**

Erza eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur battait la chamade à la pensée d'avoir pu être l'amour d'enfance de Sting... mais elle s'administra aussitôt une gifle mentale : elle devait être en train de se faire des films, comme Juvia (au moins avait-elle la décence de ne pas les raconter à voix haute pour sa part) ! Derrière son autorité et sa force de caractère, Erza était une sentimentale qui rêvait de trouver un homme pour l'aimer plus que tout au monde… si bien qu'elle se laissait facilement aveuglée. Elle avait cru à une idylle avec son ami d'enfance Jellal, qui l'avait rappelée à l'ordre pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. De bonnes raisons, sans doute. Alors certes, elle avait le droit au bonheur… mais avec qui ?

 **« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps… pendant que t'étais occupée à n'en avoir rien à foutre. »**

L'indignation qu'elle ressentit à ses mots la sortit de sa torpeur (ça valait mieux).

 **« Cela me tenait à cœur de revenir, je t'interdis de parler ainsi ! Je t'interdis de croire que tu n'es pas important pour moi. Tu l'es ! »** s'exclama t-elle en raffermissant la prise sur ses épaules avec une force telle qu'elle les lui aurait déboité s'il n'était pas aussi résistant. Erza lui donna une ferme secousse. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne tolérait pas, c'était qu'il prétende qu'elle l'avait oublié. Car c'était faux.

 **« Tu l'es… »** répéta t-elle plus doucement. Il y avait dans le regard de Titania la supplique d'être crue sur parole.

Sting l'observa un long moment les dents serrées. Oui, plus que tout au monde, il voulait la battre, lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur, qu'il était digne d'elle… mais comment y parvenir alors qu'elle ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, comment y parvenir alors qu'il se haïssait chaque fois qu'il levait la main sur elle ? Elle était invincible, animée par une force qui le dépassait. L'amitié, la rage de rendre justice à sa guilde… Saber Tooth était allé trop loin, Fairy Tail ne leur laisserait aucune échappatoire si ce n'est d'accepter la défaite. Il ne pouvait rien contre elle, ni aujourd'hui, ni durant ce tournoi. Il était temps de payer. **« Je… j'abandonne »** , déclara t-il en inclinant la tête, prostré. Le silence lui répondit. Les commentateurs ne semblaient pas en revenir, ou alors n'avaient-ils rien entendu. **« J'abandonne ! »** dit-il à nouveau, plus fortement. Et alors que les exclamations retentissaient enfin, il releva le regard vers son visage, un peu sonné par ce dont il était en train de prendre conscience… La belle Titania était assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le monde venait de se dissoudre tout autour. En l'espace d'une seconde, il n'y avait plus personne, ni regards, ni caméras, il n'y avait qu'eux. Sting éprouva durant cet instant le besoin viscéral de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec toute la hargne, toute l'incompréhension, toute la tristesse qu'il contenait en lui et qui lui donnait le sentiment d'imploser. Il crut qu'il allait le faire, elle le crut aussi tandis qu'il appuyait la main sur sa nuque pour ramener son visage contre le sien et que son souffle court se glissait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle prit peur. Erza ne pouvait pas le repousser alors qu'il était dans cet état physique et émotionnel, alors elle pria pour qu'il ne fasse rien… elle appréhendait ce baiser qu'il pouvait lui donner, et ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il le lui donnait. Est-ce que son admiration pour elle était aussi de l'amour ? Il n'était qu'un enfant quand elle l'avait connu, et elle, son ainée de plusieurs années… tout semblait bien trop étrange. Et Jellal ? Jellal, s'il les voyait ? Devait-elle s'en soucier, cela dit, alors qu'il l'avait repoussée en inventant cette histoire de petite amie ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de peser plus longtemps de pour et de contre, car Sting ne fit rien. Un poids sur son cœur l'empêchait d'agir. Il savait que par sa défaite, il perdait Lecter à tout jamais, il avait failli à sa promesse, et ne méritait pas de le revoir. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait d'embrasser Erza. Les larmes aux yeux, le Dragon blanc recula un peu le visage, rompant le frôlement électrique de leurs lèvres.

 **« J'ai échoué. Minerva m'a volé Lecter. Je ne le reverrai jamais à cause de ma défaite »** , dit-il sombrement, la gorge serrée.

Erza lui répondit par un sourire si doux, si tendre, qu'il crut mourir sur place. Elle déposa doucement la main sur la joue et lui rappela d'un ton rassurant :

 **« Mais j'ai vaincu Minerva… »**

Il la regarda un instant sans comprendre, dubitatif, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Miliana hélant après Erza interrompe ses pensées. Sting tourna la tête en même temps qu'elle. Il ne revint pas de ce qu'il découvrit dans les bras de la femme-chat courant vers eux…

 **« Sting ! »** cria son exceed en pleurant de joie et en se débattant tellement que Milianna se dépêcha de le reposer.

Erza se releva aussitôt pour laisser de l'espace au mage blanc. Mais même avec son poids en moins, Sting n'était pas en état de se relever, moins encore maintenant que le soulagement le terrassait. Lecter lui sauta dans les bras et Sting l'attrapa au vol sous le regard affectueux de la rousse, qui les avait tous les deux délivré. Alors qu'il serrait son chat contre sa poitrine, le blond croisa le regard de celle qui l'avait hanté pendant sept ans.

 **« Oh Erza… »** murmura t-il tout bas.

Epuisée, la belle se laissa tomber assise au sol pour reprendre un peu sa respiration tandis que Miliana la rejoignait en la remerciant chaleureusement. Ses amis de Fairy Tail se réunirent aussi autour d'elle pour la féliciter, prenant soin de ne pas relever ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Sting. Après lui avoir laissé quelques secondes de répit, Grey tendit la main à Erza pour l'aider à se relever. Bien qu'ils enclenchèrent le mouvement pour quitter l'arène, l'écarlate ne put se résoudre à laisser Sting derrière. Elle revint donc vers lui.

 **« Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie**

 **— Je n'ai rien de grave.**

 **— Sting, écoute Erza s'il-te-plait ! »** intervint son chat en sautant hors de ses bras pour le motiver.

Si Lecter s'y mettait aussi, Sting ne pouvait plus vraiment refuser.

 **« Tu parles, tu n'arrives même pas à te lever. Exécution »** , ordonna Titania en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider.

Sting se laissa faire en grimaçant légèrement. Avait-elle conscience de son talent particulier pour castrer les hommes, Erza ? Le blondin essayait de rassembler le peu de fierté qui lui restait en refusant les soins, mais elle ne voulait même pas lui laisser cette chance. Obligeant le tigre à s'appuyer sur elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle saisit ensuite sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Elle-même étant mal en point, c'était un peu un comble, mais il n'en dit rien. Chaque instant où il était proche d'elle était comme un cadeau. Il se laissa guider ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, un endroit qu'il détestait autant que les hôpitaux. Sting n'aimait pas recevoir des soins, qu'on le tripote et qu'on manipule son corps, même si c'était pour son bien.

 **« Bon, ça y est, on a visité, on peut s'en aller… »** dit-il en essayant de faire demi-tour pour se défiler.

 **« Assis »** , rétorqua Erza en attrapant fermement son épaule.

Avec la puissante pression qu'elle exerça, son postérieur s'écrasa sur le matelas sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

 **« N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour la dignité des hommes ?**

 **— Ta santé passe avant ça. Je vais chercher quelqu'un.**

 **— Erza, c'est toi qui me soigne, sinon personne.**

 **— Je n'ai pas de formation infirmière !**

 **— C'est le moment de combler tes lacunes. T'es la seule qui pose la main sur moi, ou je me casse. »**

La rousse poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

 **« Ce que tu peux être capricieux… »**

Une des infirmières entra dans la pièce.

 **« Vous êtes pris en charge ?**

 **— C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui.**

 **— Vous savez comment…**

 **— Je vais me débrouiller, je vous remercie. »**

Erza se dirigea vers le meuble contenant le matériel de premiers soins et revint vers Sting les bras chargés. Sur la table de chevet proche du lit, elle aligna les désinfectants, sparadraps, bandages et divers objets dont Sting n'était pas certain de l'utilité — _était-ce une boîte d'antalgiques tout à droite ?_ Après avoir organisé le terrain, la guerrière s'agenouilla devant Sting pour jauger son corps martyrisé. Elle était si soucieuse que son regard oublia de se perdre sur les muscles joliment dessinés du blond. Celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés sur elle, la contemplant avec un silence religieux.

 **«** **Je suis désolée pour ça… »** dit-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts la vilaine ouverture qu'une de ses lames avait laissé sur son flanc.

 **« Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai cherché, je suppose… »**

Erza se redressa et désinfecta la plaie avec une radicalité digne d'un karcher. Puis, elle s'attela à passer les bandages autour de sa taille avec précaution. Bien que l'hémorragie avait cessé, elle ne voulait pas qu'un faux mouvement la ré-ouvre et lui fasse perdre davantage de sang. Comme cette tâche était assez laborieuse, elle prit donc le temps de revenir sur son absence prolongée. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle éprouvait le besoin de se justifier.

« **Sting, tu dois savoir que le temps s'est joué de nous. Nous avons quitté la guilde pour l'ile de Tenro, et nous l'avons retrouvé deux jours plus tard à un emplacement différent, avec des personnes qui avaient évolué pendant sept ans sans nous et ne nous attendaient** **même plus. Je reconnaissais à peine mes propres amis…**

 **— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... ça a dû être un choc pour vous.**

 **— Tu me pardonnes ?**

 **— Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ce que je ressens pour toi m'a toujours rendu égoïste, il est temps que ça cesse.** »

Les mains de la belle se figèrent.

 **« Ce que tu ressens… ? »** répéta t-elle d'une petite voix interrogative, sans oser lever le regard vers lui.

 **« Tu es plus maligne que ça, Erza »** , accusa t-il avant de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré.

Les joues de la belle prirent une teinte presque aussi écarlate que sa chevelure, ce qui eut le don de réchauffer le cœur de Sting. De son côté, elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait faire cesser... ses sentiments, ou le comportement qu'il avait à cause de ses sentiments ? Le mieux, peut-être, était de ne pas le savoir. Elle reprit plus maladroitement ses gestes en tentant de balayer le sujet :

 **« Je... M'autorises-tu à appeler Wendy ? Tu es vraiment pâle...**

 **— C'est hors de question.**

 **— Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien que tu passes la nuit ici** **, sous surveillance médicale.**

 **— A condition que tu fasses la même chose.**

 **— Non. Je m'en tire mieux que toi.**

 **— Mais tu t'en tires mal quand même !**

 **— Arrête de discuter.**

 **— Et arrête de me materner. Je n'ai besoin de personne. La seule raison que j'ai de rester, c'est que je ne vois pas d'autres occasions pour t'avoir près de moi à l'avenir et…** **»**

 _Et ça me fait peur._ Il ne sut ce qui l'avait empêché de poursuivre. Sa fierté ou le noeud qu'il avait à l'estomac à l'idée de la perdre. A côté de ses émotions, ses blessures physiques lui semblaient lointaines, superficielles, et pourtant, il était sacrément affaibli et respirait difficilement.

 **« Ne dis pas ça, je ne disparaitrai plus.** **»**

Elle fixa son bandage costaud, qui avait le mérite de couvrir une bonne partie des autres blessures de Sting.

 **«** **Il y aura d'autres occasions et tant d'autres moments que nous pourrons passer ensemble** **»,** conclut-elle en relevant le regard vers son visage.

Elle avait voulu lui adresser un sourire mais sa bouche s'était figée devant l'air grave du Dragon blanc. La lueur vacillante dans ses prunelles marines constituait un reproche à elle seule. _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

 **— Tu n'apprends donc pas de tes erreurs Erza ? La seule chose que tu peux promettre est là, maintenant. Reste avec moi au moins cette soirée... tu me la dois, non ?**

Erza resta un instant stupéfaite. Puis, elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour les caresser d'un geste affectueux et maternel, un geste qui aurait dû lui faire du bien mais qui serra son coeur d'inquiétude. Il eut peur encore de n'être considéré comme rien de plus qu'un enfant capricieux.

 **« Tu as raison... Mais il faut que je vois mes amis avant toute chose. Je ne serai pas longue. Cela ne te dérange pas de m'attendre un peu ?** **»**

 _Je sens que je vais passer la soirée avec Frosch moi, hors de question que je tienne la chandelle_ , songea Lecter en quittant discrètement la chambre.

 **« Non. J'ai l'habitude.** **»**


	3. Chapter 3

_You're so fucking special : part 3_

 ** _"_** _ **Attends-moi** **"**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Dragon blanc assis sur son lit d'infirmerie ressassait les derniers événements, incluant sa défaite affligeante devant Erza. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Tant mieux si le chemin était encore long et difficile pour lui. Il n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins de Titania. Sting avait encore tant à prouver, tant à accomplir. S'il y a bien une étape qu'il voudrait griller au plus vite… c'était celle où Erza cesserait de le regarder avec cet attendrissement maternel, comme si elle toisait un simple enfant chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il serrait et desserrait songeusement les poings. Sting souffla légèrement. Il devrait déjà s'estimer chanceux que la belle ait pardonné les préjudices qu'il avait portés contre Fairy Tail. Sting avait même réussi à arracher sa dernière soirée à Crocus en sa compagnie, ce rapace. Encore faudrait-il que ses amis la laisse partir… Erza n'était toujours pas là, et autant dire que le blond n'avait plus aucune confiance en sa parole aujourd'hui. Il s'attendait à tout instant à être déçu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il baisserait les bras, le blond irait la chercher lui-même, s'il le fallait.

Sting redressa le visage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres. C'était Erza. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Son regard brun était doux, on imaginait difficilement que cette femme ait pu lui mettre une raclée magistrale une heure plus tôt.

 **« Tu es revenue.**

 **— Je t'ai dit que je ne serai pas longue »**

Elle s'était pourtant octroyée le luxe de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Sting. Erza arborait son armure comme si de rien n'était, mais ses cheveux n'étaient pas parfaitement séchés. Le blond ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il avait fait également sa propre toilette -dans la mesure du possible avec ses bandages- et ne portait plus qu'un jogging noir. Sa guilde avait eu la sympathie de lui apporter quelques affaires pour dormir ainsi que pour repartir, le lendemain. La rouquine s'assit sur le lit d'à côté, faisant face à Sting. Le garçon posa les mains un peu derrière lui sur le matelas et s'appuya nonchalamment dessus. Son sourire se fit plus carnassier. Erza fit une légère moue boudeuse, voilà qu'il reprenait ses grands airs celui-là !

 **« Tes amis ne sont pas inquiets de te laisser seule en ma compagnie ?**

 **— Agacés, mais pas inquiets. Ils voulaient que je célèbre avec eux notre victoire. Moi absente, je ne donne pas cher de notre auberge. Je suppose que je serai de corvée demain pour la rebâtir. »**

Sting eut un petit souffle amusé.

 **« Vu le fracas que Natsu a provoqué chez nous à lui seul la dernière fois, je veux bien croire que toute ta guilde réunie risque de mettre son logement en miettes en y faisant la fête.**

 **— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle »** rétorqua Erza en le jaugeant d'un air strict.

Ne sachant pas rester sérieux devant la sévérité de la rouquine, Sting ne put que faire l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait explicitement exigé : il rit. Loin de s'en offusquer, ce fut même l'inverse, Erza put difficilement retenir son sourire de le voir ainsi. Le rire de Sting était beau, espiègle, il faisait rejaillir en elle le souvenir de l'enfant enthousiaste et adorable qu'elle avait connu. Sting reprit un peu de sérieux tandis que son regard accrochait à nouveau celui d'Erza. Il ignorait si l'attendrissement qu'il y voyait l'irritait, ou s'il lui réchauffait le cœur. Il la toisa un moment en silence. Même épuisée et blessée, elle restait douloureusement belle.

 **« Il serait peut-être temps de retirer cette armure ? Tu n'en as plus besoin »**

Erza baissa les yeux sur l'armure en question et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

 **« Ce n'est pas contre toi, je … »** Elle s'interrompit un court instant. Sting marquait un point, l'heure de dormir approchait pour eux. La nuit était tombée et il fallait bien un répit pour les guerriers. **« Tu as raison »**

Erza n'osa pas se mettre en pyjama tout de suite cela dit. Elle fit simplement disparaître son plastron, laissant voir le débardeur noir qu'elle portait en-dessous. Sting put voir le bandage qu'elle avait à l'épaule. Elle resta un instant le regard rivé vers le bas, les mains jointes appuyées sur ses genoux étroitement serrées de gêne. Se mordillant les lèvres un court instant, elle finit par relever un visage bienveillant vers Sting.

 **« Qu'attends-tu pour t'allonger ? »**

Erza ne pouvait pas le laisser faire le fier. Elle l'avait salement amoché, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester assis en sa présence. Malgré sa demande, Sting ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il l'observa encore en silence, songeur.

 **« Tu devrais être avec eux »** reconnut-il alors d'un ton neutre.

Erza haussa les épaules. Elle avait fait une promesse, sa place était donc avec Sting ce soir. Le Dragon Blanc comprit bien vite qu'elle comptait tenir parole, il se leva et trouva le bon compromis :

 **« On y va ensemble ?**

 **— Tu te moques de moi ! »** rétorqua Erza en se levant à son tour, d'un bond.

Qu'il ne se méprenne pas, Erza était ravie que Sting ne voit pas d'inconvénient à se trouver en compagnie de Fairy Tail qui fêtait une victoire, tandis que Saber Tooth était en pleine défaite.

 **« Je reconnais que cette proposition est très mature de ta part »** dit-elle plus posément, **« Mais tu n'es pas en état de faire la fête. D'ailleurs, tu n'es même pas en état d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Natsu. Sa simple présence est épuisante, or tu dois te reposer. »**

Sting s'approcha d'elle.

 **« On ne tardera pas, tu as ma parole. On sera de retour ici avant même que je montre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Et puis, tu es avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver ? »** ajouta t-il d'un air vaguement narquois tandis qu'il déposa une main sur sa joue.

Erza secoua légèrement la tête et poussa un lourd soupir appuyé pour montrer que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Elle avait néanmoins du mal à être retorde quand le regard du blond transperçait le sien de la sorte, et que sa main caressait son visage avec une telle douceur. C'était d'autant plus gênant quand elle avait encore en tête tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il lui avait sous-entendu et qui était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient une évidence. Il avait avoué que Erza avait occupé ses pensées durant ses sept années, elle serait effectivement idiote de ne pas interpréter ça correctement. La rouquine pouvait être un peu cruche quand il en allait de l'amour, mais pas à ce point. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait dit tout ça, c'est un peu comme si la balle était dans son camp. Erza aimait profondément Sting depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais ce n'était pas le même type d'amour. Comment ses sentiments envers lui pourraient se muer ? En lui laissant une chance ? En reconnaissant qu'une histoire entre eux était possible ? N'était-ce pas étrange ? Jellal n'avait pas voulu leur donner de chance, il avait la volonté admirable de se repentir, Erza devait la respecter et accepter de tourner la page. Seulement, n'était-il pas un peu tôt d'accepter de laisser une porte ouverte à Sting ? Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu, si bien que c'est lui qui reprit la parole, la sauvant du supplice du silence auquel il aurait pu la laisser plongée toute rougissante comme une crétine. Le Dragon Blanc avait encore des scrupules envers elle… pour l'instant.

 **« Erza. Ta place est avec ta guilde, je ne peux pas te retirer ça. Alors laisse-moi venir. »**

Le sourire narquois de Sting s'était effacé. La rouquine n'eut pas le courage de soutenir bien longtemps le regard qu'il portait sur elle et rendit les armes en baissant le menton.

 **« Bien. Allons-y ensemble »** accepta t-elle. Bon sang, Titania avait cédé trop facilement. **« Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, tu as besoin de repos »** ajouta t-elle un peu plus fermement en relevant le visage.

Heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, la main de Sting glissa de sa joue à sa nuque. Il entremêla ses doigts à sa chevelure écarlate, et déposa un baiser sur son front qui colla le feu aux joues à la pauvre rouquine. Non pas qu'elle fut parfaitement étrangère à la tendresse, mais… elle savait que tous les gestes à son attention n'avaient pas la même signification que quand Grey ou Natsu les exécutaient. Erza recula d'un pas et se détourna sans piper mot. Elle avança vers la porte d'une démarche un peu mécanique. Cette réaction de sa part était inespérée pour le blond. Sting l'observa faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Lui ferait-il de l'effet ? Tout n'était pas perdu.

Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de l'infirmerie. Sting rattrapa son retard. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Erza se frotta le bras, gênée au départ, puis le laissa retomber le long de son corps en soufflant discrètement comme pour se donner du courage. Elle ne devait pas être embarrassée d'un silence, au contraire. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de se ressourcer dans le calme de la nuit, sa poitrine eut un sursaut tandis que la main de Sting effleura le dos de la sienne. La mâchoire d'Erza se contracta légèrement. Elle venait de se forcer à ne pas réagir, et elle se força à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle marcha avec l'estomac dans les talons. Erza savait pertinnement que Sting ne la touchait pas par hasard. Sa main avait beau se mouvoir au gré de ses pas, celle de Sting ne s'en décollait pas. Erza ne fit aucun mouvement décisif pour s'en détacher. En fait, elle n'en avait pas envie. Tout son être était comme … en attente. Et le cœur de l'écarlate fut prit d'un profond vertige lorsque les doigts du blond se glissèrent doucement dans les siens. Le temps sembla se suspendre un moment, tout comme sa respiration, puis elle étreignit la main de Sting en retour, le regard bas, le rose aux joues. Sting eut un petit sourire, le regard bas aussi, mais pas de gêne. De soulagement. Sa plus grande crainte, c'était le rejet. _Son_ rejet. Mais Erza ne le rejetait pas. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Devant la porte, la belle défit délicatement les doigts des siens et lui adressa un sourire doux qui réclamait de l'indulgence et de la compréhension.

 **« Ils le prendraient comme un affront de ta part »,** expliqua t-elle à demi-mot.

Sting la crut sur parole, refusant de s'infliger la douleur de penser qu'elle avait plutôt honte d'être vue avec lui. Elle était la puissante Titania après tout, de quoi aurait-elle honte devant sa guilde ? Erza ouvrit la porte.

La plupart des membres de Fairy Tail étaient emmitouflés dans des bandages à l'instar de Sting, mais ils trouvaient quand même le moyen de s'amuser comme si de rien n'était. Lucy fut la première à remarquer l'entrée de la reine des fées.

 **« Erzaaa ! »** s'exclama t-elle en courant vers elle. Elle saisit les mains d'Erza avec un naturel que Sting aurait presque jalousé. **« Je suis tellement contente que tu aies changé d'avis ! »**

Lucy tourna ensuite un visage assez prudent vers le dragon de Saber Tooth. S'il était avec Erza, c'est qu'il n'était pas venu casser l'ambiance, se disait-elle. Il fallait peut-être faire avec. De plus, La blonde connaissait les antécédents entre Erza et Sting désormais. Après un doux sourire à son amie, Erza ramena un regard sévère vers Natsu et Grey, tous les deux trop occupés à se battre pour remarquer sa présence.

 **« NATSU, GREY ! Vous vous battez comme des chiffoniers alors que la soirée commence à peine ! »** tempêta t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Fullbuster, qui avait saisi l'écharpe de Natsu et levé l'autre poing pour cogner son visage se figea en même temps que sa victime.

 **« Erza ? »** dirent-ils d'une même voix en tournant un regard surpris vers elle. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en sourire qu'ils remarquèrent aussi la présence de Sting. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? »** ajouta Grey en observant celui-ci avec méfiance.

 **« On s'en fout, ramenez vos fesses, on a un concours de descente d'alcool à faire ! J'ai bien l'intention de vous rétamer ! »** brailla Kanna à tue-tête, accrochée à deux bras et deux jambes à son tonneau de cidre.

Même déjà saoule, Kanna remporterait effectivement la victoire, mais il y avait toujours des crétins pour croire le contraire. Lucy n'en faisait pas partie.

 **« Euh…je déclare forfait »** répondit-elle d'ailleurs d'une petite voix en levant l'index comme une élève. **« Moi aussi »** approuva Mirajane en reproduisant le même geste de la main.

 **« J'vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme, un vrai ! »** rétorqua Elfman, qui relevait le défi pour sa part. Evergreen roula des yeux et Mirajane étouffa un gloussement dans sa paume. Elle avait beau adorer son frère, la blanche savait que le pauvre n'avait aucune chance devant cette titan de Kanna.

Natsu fit mine de retrousser ses manches (il n'avait _pas_ de manche).

 **« J'parie que même à ce jeu là, je vous bats tous à plate couture, Sting compris ! »**

Le Dragon Blanc était prêt à relever le défi aussi et s'avança. Erza lui barra le passage d'un geste du bras. Le blessé poussa un petit soupir exaspéré mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de se montrer raisonnable, déjà que Erza n'était pas foncièrement partante pour qu'il fasse la fête à la base…

 **« Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état il est ? Sting ne joue pas »**

Natsu se fit tout petit devant le visage meurtrier que Titania abordait. Il était assez inconscient en règle générale mais pas assez pour oser insister sur ce coup là.

 **« Elle fait flipper »** glissa t-il à Grey, qui hocha la tête en reculant prudemment avec lui.

Ils avaient beau se taper dessus dès que l'occasion se présentait, le mage de feu et celui de glace se serraient les coudes dans l'adversité. Lucy tenta de noyer le poisson.

 **« Buvons au moins un verre… à notre réconciliation ?!**

 **— Quelle réconciliation ? T'es complètement allumée ma pauvre Lucy !** rétorqua une voix rauque et éraillée.

 **— Gadjeel, ça suffit. Fais un effort »** sermonna Erza, dont le visage avait repris un air normal, preuve qu'elle trouvait l'idée de Lucy très bonne.

Gadjeel marmonna des paroles inaudibles dans sa barbe, mais ne fit pas opposition. Il ne l'admettrait jamais de sa vie, mais Erza lui faisait un peu peur à lui aussi. La fête se poursuivit dans l'esprit parfait de la guilde de Fairy Tail : dans le pardon, la joie, les rires et… la destruction involontaire. Erza et Sting, au bord du coma d'épuisement avec tout ce chaos, se retirèrent avant que ça ne dégénère davantage.

Leur démarche au retour fut lourde. Leur respiration était un peu plus appuyée. Une fête avec Fairy Tail, c'était aussi crevant qu'un combat _contre_ Fairy Tail. Sting comprenait mieux pourquoi Erza n'avait pas voulu qu'ils s'y rendent.

 **« Je suis… mort,** articula difficilement Sting, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **— Egalement… Toi-même, tu dois réaliser qu'entamer des célébrations avec ma guilde après notre combat n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue dans ta vie.**

 **— C'est clair... »**

Ils rirent ensemble. Sting passa le premier la porte de l'infirmerie, suivi par Erza. La pièce était plongée dans la demi-pénombre, ils n'avaient laissé qu'une lampe de chevet allumée en partant. Leur rire s'évanouit doucement tandis que la rouquine fermait la porte. Le calme revint. Erza se retourna, un peu gênée de se retrouver seule avec le blond, qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce. Sting se retourna, il lui fit face. Son sourire s'était fané et l'intensité de son regard la laissa clouée sur place. Le Dragon Blanc revint alors lentement sur ses pas, vers elle. Tétanisée au départ, Erza se gifla mentalement pour tenter de réagir, parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que cette lueur qu'il avait dans le regard signifiait. Erza n'aurait jamais osé dire, ni même penser le mot pour la définir, mais oui, c'était bien du désir. Elle qui était habituellement si téméraire, si courageuse, se sentait soudainement prise au dépourvue comme une petite fille. C'était elle, désormais, l'enfant. Elle recroquevilla ses poings contre sa propre poitrine, tel un rempart contre le corps de Sting dangereusement proche du sien désormais. Lorsque le blond saisit doucement ses poings, les jambes d'Erza s'activèrent enfin. Elle recula au gré des pas de Sting jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte, lui ôtant toute chance d'échappatoire, du moins c'est ce qu'elle considérait : son cerveau avait été mis hors service sitôt qu'elle avait deviné les intentions du Dragon Blanc. Parce qu'elle était attirée par lui. Malheureusement pour elle, Sting était quelqu'un d'entreprenant. Pas étonnant vu les groupies qui lui tournaient autour et qui avait flatté son égo et son assurance en la matière jusque là. Erza en aurait presque grincé des dents si elle s'était trouvée moins... démunie, face à lui.

Sting écarta les poings d'Erza lentement, doucement, comme pour montrer qu'elle avait la possibilité de lutter, de le repousser, si elle le voulait. Un geste, une seule parole, et Erza pouvait tout faire cesser, seulement, elle ne disait rien, et elle ne réagissait pas non plus. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée désarticulée, sa respiration était courte, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait presque… peur. Erza était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, elle mentirait si elle disait que le blond ne lui faisait aucun effet, que son contact ne faisait naître aucune envie. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de proximité, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touchée et désirée de la sorte. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche d'un homme remontait à son baiser raté avec Jellal. Autant dire que cette expérience lamentable n'allait pas dans le sens de son assurance. Silencieux, patient, Sting inclina un peu la tête vers l'avant. Il cherchait son regard, il voulait y voir l'acceptation qui l'autoriserait à franchir le pas. Mais Erza gardait résolument les yeux rivés vers le bas, gênée, honteuse, incapable de lui donner ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Et alors qu'elle avait le menton baissé, malgré elle, ses poings se desserrèrent et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement à ceux de Sting.

 **« Erza... »**

L'adoration dans la voix de Sting lui retourna les entrailles. Le blond esquissa un mince sourire tendre. Il avait interprété son geste comme une invitation et se pencha davantage vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Erza crut que son cœur venait de lâcher. Son corps entier se contracta d'angoisse, de désir, d'incompréhension de ses propres sensations. Le blond caressa seulement les lèvres d'Erza des siennes au départ, les embrassant par moment, pour les caresser à nouveau juste après. Le corps de la fée se détendit au fil des secondes, mais elle se sentait faible, au bord du précipice. C'est peut-être cet état d'apathie, de demi-conscience, qui la fit finalement répondre timidement à ses baisers. Sting soupira légèrement contre ses lèvres, entre contentement et soulagement. Il enroula fermement un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Il glissa l'autre main sur sa nuque. Peut-être perçut-il les battements effrénés de son cœur tandis que la poitrine d'Erza se pressait contre son torse, lui-même avait l'impression que le sien allait s'extraire de lui à force de tambouriner. Son être entier s'embrasait et il voulait plus, tellement plus… Sting intensifia le baiser, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour caresser passionnément la sienne. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Erza tandis qu'elle se sentait littéralement… défaillir.

C'était trop pour elle, ses combats, ses blessures non guéries, sa fatigue et maintenant cet ascenseur émotionnelle et sensuel, elle en avait le tournis. Son corps était faible, elle chancelait, Sting resserra la prise de son bras autour d'elle afin de la maintenir debout, car il avait senti qu'elle glissait lentement contre la porte et que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Erza enroula difficilement les bras autour de son cou.

 **« Je… je ne me sens pas très bien »** reconnut-elle tout bas.

Gardant un bras derrière son dos, Sting se pencha pour passer l'autre derrière ses cuisses et la souleva contre lui. Il l'amena vers un des lits et l'y déposa délicatement. Assis près d'elle, penché au-dessus de son corps, il garda le front appuyé contre le sien.

 **« La grande Titania… terrassée par un baiser »** murmura t-il avec un petit sourire en coin attendri et moqueur.

Les joues d'Erza ne pouvaient pas s'empourprer davantage.

 **« Va dormir »** rétorqua t-elle le plus sèchement possible, malgré sa position de faiblesse.

Sting lâcha un souffle amusé.

 **« Laisse-moi juste une minute »** murmura t-il tout bas en retour.

Il recula un peu le visage pour observer le sien dans le détail, ses yeux en amande chocolat, sa longue chevelure écarlate éparses sur le lit. Sting caressa doucement sa joue de sa main tout en l'observant longuement.

 **« Tu es si belle Erza »**

Étant juste à côté de la lampe de chevet allumée, la pauvre guerrière avait parfaitement conscience que ses joues aussi écarlates que sa chevelure n'allaient pas passer inaperçues, ce qui rendit la situation d'autant plus gênante pour elle. Elle l'observa en retour, lui non plus n'avait rien à envier à personne. Le Dragon Blanc était beau et… même son petit air suffisant pouvait avoir son charme, ça lui faisait très mal de le reconnaître.

Cette lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux... Sting ne l'y avait vu que dans ses rêves auparavant. Il peinait à croire que tout était bien réel. Elle ne le regardait plus comme un enfant, mais comme un homme. Un homme pour qui elle éprouvait du désir. Erza encadra son visage de ses mains et l'amena à nouveau vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Sting rata plusieurs battements devant cette initiative. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait réclamer ça de lui. Jusque là, il n'avait fait que la pousser derrière ses retranchements.

 **« Sting je… j'ignore ce que je ressens pour toi »** , chuchota t-elle ensuite contre ses lèvres, l'inquiétude faisait trembler sa voix.

Le blond ferma un instant les paupières, le visage contre le sien. Sting n'était pas blessé par son aveu. Il était serein.

 **« Je sais »** dit-il d'un ton rassurant en caressant ses cheveux. **« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai patient. J'ai d'autres batailles à mener avant celle qui mène à ton cœur. Repose-toi Erza. »**

Son corps était en feu, il crevait d'envie de prendre davantage d'Erza, de tout prendre. Il brûlait de la faire sienne, son instinct animal lui criait de saisir l'occasion de la dominer, mais ce serait une folie. Il respectait et aimait cette femme, cette femme magnifique, puissante, terrifiante, douce, généreuse et maladroite. Il l'aimait à en souffrir une vie entière de tourments. Erza ressentit l'amour de Sting s'imprégner en elle dans cette étreinte qu'il lui offrit à plein bras, cette étreinte qu'il se jura être la dernière avant qu'il ne la laisse tranquille. Erza l'entoura de ses bras en retour, maigrement.

 **« Ne t'éloigne pas »** chuchota t-elle.

Si elle avait un peu moins de fatigue, elle n'aurait jamais osé prononcer ces mots déraisonnables. Sting _devait_ s'éloigner. Il devait dormir.

 **« M'autorises-tu à passer la nuit près de toi ? »**

Erza rouvrit à demi les paupières, un sourire épuisé et fantomatique retroussant discrètement ses lèvres. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression d'être elle-même tant elle était exténuée. La guerrière se sentait comme dans un rêve, tout son corps était engourdi, cotonneux, et pourtant son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Ses propres sentiments lui drainaient ses derniers semblants de reste d'énergie !

 **« Je t'en prie... »** Ce n'était pas seulement une acceptation, c'était presque une supplique qui eut le don de lui retourner les tripes.

Desserrant un peu son étreinte, Sting s'étendit à côté d'elle et la garda dans ses bras. La bêtise d'une telle demande, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil immédiatement malgré leur état de fatigue. Ils étaient encore fébriles de leurs baisers, des sensations encore présentes aux creux de leur estomac, au sein de leur bas ventre, fébrile de ce désir brûlant pour l'un, inavoué pour l'autre. Il fallut encore presque une heure pour que, l'un contre l'autre, ils ne soient terrassés par l'épuisement.

 **x-o-x-o-x**

C'est la sensation dérangeante de la lumière matinale qui la réveilla, bien qu'elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. La deuxième sensation importunante fut l'étrange impression de vide autour d'elle, presque de froid. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières en portant automatiquement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Son corps était encore un peu douloureux de son affrontement de la veille. Erza avait des courbatures.

 **« Sting… »** murmura t-elle tandis que les images de la veille lui revenaient, faisant naître à nouveau cette sensation de chaleur dans son ventre.

Les joues empourprées, Erza regarda autour d'elle. Il n'était nulle part, le lit d'à côté était aussi vide qu'elle se trouvait seule dans le sien. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de changer la veille. Elle remit la bretelle défaite de son débardeur et baissa un peu sa jupe qui était remontée durant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas de la pudeur. Il n'y avait personne de toute façon. Mais ses gestes étaient inconscients, comme si elle se protégeait de quelque chose… sans doute de ce mauvais pressentiment qui commençait à lui plomber la poitrine. Pourquoi Sting ne l'avait pas réveillée ? Il avait déjà rejoint sa guilde ? Elle le retrouverait sans doute un peu plus tard, elle avait le temps… Erza se releva en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux écarlates. Machinalement, elle fit le lit convenablement. En relevant le visage, son regard intercepta quelque chose. Il y avait un mot écrit à la main posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce genre de détail serait passé inaperçu pour beaucoup de monde, mais pas pour quelqu'un d'aussi fin observateur que Scarlet. L'envoyeur devait être conscient de ça.

Une partie de la lettre avait été coincée sous le pot de fleur posé sur le rebord, afin que le vent ne la déloge pas. En tout cas, on aurait dit que le papier avait été laissé là par une main qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, la main de quelqu'un qui partait. Celle de Sting, à n'en pas douter. Il lui demandait peut-être de le retrouver quelque part et avait sans doute écrit le mot à la va-vite en s'en allant. A bien y repenser, c'était délicat de sa part de ne pas l'avoir réveillée. Cette pensée la rassura un peu, mais ne fit pas complètement taire son mauvais pressentiment. Le cœur d'Erza battit aussitôt d'appréhension tandis qu'elle saisit rapidement le papier pour le lire.

 _Erza,  
_ _Nous quittons Crocus.  
_ _Tu mérites bien mieux de ma part qu'une simple lettre pour marquer la séparation de nos chemins. Mais comprends-moi, en te disant au revoir en face, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te tourner le dos. Comme tu le sais, j'ai encore des batailles à mener, je dois les entamer au plus tôt. Ce n'est que de cette façon que je te retrouverai au plus vite.  
_ _Je t'en prie, attends-moi, pardonne-moi.  
_ _S._

Titania resta un instant figée d'effroi, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Et oui, elle n'en revenait pas de ce déroulement, elle qui avait encore l'esprit embué de l'étreinte de Sting, et de ses baisers, quelques instants plus tôt. Après un long moment de stupeur, elle froissa le papier dans son poing serré. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Sting avait dormi à ses côtés comme un amant, elle avait laissé tomber ses barrières, s'étaient laissée faire, elle s'était abandonnée à lui, elle avait tremblé entre ses bras, soupiré contre ses lèvres, frissonné à ses caresses... elle lui avait laissé tirer profit de sa faiblesse parce qu'elle lui avait fait _confiance_. Il était le seul homme à l'avoir touchée ainsi, le seul. Or Sting était parti sans lui dire au revoir en personne, lâchement. Lui pardonner ? Il pouvait attendre ! La fierté de Titania était au ras des pâquerettes, elle se sentait honteuse, sale, comment oserait-elle regarder Jellal en face après ça ? Ou ses amis ? Foutu égoïste de Dragon Blanc ! Avais-il pensé à elle ? Comment pourrait-elle dormir la nuit sans penser à ses bras, à son départ, à ce sentiment horrible d'avoir été bafouée ? Comment pourrait-elle ignorer son ombre chaque fois qu'elle se regarderait dans le miroir ? Il s'était insinué dans sa peau comme un venin, Erza paierait de sa faute. La rouquine se fit le serment de combattre son souvenir, de faire taire la souffrance de s'être sentie utilisée. Elle était en colère, autant contre elle-même de s'être laissée avoir, que contre Sting d'avoir été un sombre idiot égoïste, égocentrique, arrogant. Il prétendait à sept ans d'amour et de souvenir, mais après l'avoir embrassée et dit tous ces mots doux, il décampait comme si elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir ! Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Erza se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

* * *

 _Des mois plus tard, sortie de nulle part, l'inspiration pour ce nouveau et peut-être dernier chapitre. Je ne me l'explique pas ! J'espère qu'il plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis._


	4. Chapter 4

_You're so fuckin' special : part 4_

 _J'augmente le rating d'un cran pour ce chapitre et car je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve XD ! Merci pour vos avis encourageants qui me motivent à continuer l'écriture de cette fiction._ _Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres je crois, mais je me rattraperai sans doute au suivant._

* * *

 _« Pense à moi »_

Imaginez un peu ce spectacle désolant : Sting et Rog, les deux grands mages qui avaient fait la renommée de Saber Tooth, blancs comme des linges, affalés sur leur banquette de train, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière contre le dossier comme s'ils manquaient d'air. Dommage pour eux, ils avaient encore une heure de transport à tirer. Dommage pour Sting, le visage d'Erza et sa propre conscience le hantaient. Il revoyait les traits tirés de fatigue de la belle. Il ressentait encore son corps faible, chancelant, entre ses bras, et ça ne l'avait pas arrêté. Alors que la belle Titania n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre, ni toute sa santé, ni tout son esprit, il avait saisi l'occasion pour lui voler ce que, parfaitement consciente, elle ne lui aurait peut-être pas cédé. Ce sentiment de honte qu'il avait eu au réveil était plus fort que lui. Sting avait l'impression d'avoir profité de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait. Pire encore, il avait été à deux doigts d'aller plus loin encore, alors qu'elle était à moitié assoupie. La vérité, celle qu'il n'avait pas osé exprimer dans sa lettre, c'est qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié de la réaction éventuelle d'Erza à son réveil, quand elle réaliserait ce que le dragon blanc avait fait durant un moment de faiblesse de sa part. C'est cette même terreur qui l'avait fait fuir avant le réveil de celle-ci. Ne pas assumer, c'était en réalité sa plus grossière erreur dans cette affaire, un fait dont il n'était qu'à moitié conscient. Sting ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, il était parti lâchement, il ne l'avait pas étreinte une dernière fois, ne l'avait pas embrassée une dernière fois. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue d'elle, c'était son visage endormi, ses vêtements froissés révélant ostentatoirement son corps qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler aussi. Après Sting le profiteur, Sting le pervers, merveilleux tableau ! Il rêverait d'elle et de ce corps toutes les nuits à venir.

Sting avait l'impression d'avoir tout fait de travers. Il était allé trop vite et ensuite, il était parti trop vite. Rien n'était né, il avait fui juste après une erreur, et juste avant le début d'une belle histoire. Cette réalisation le dégoutait de lui-même. Il aurait dû la réveiller et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ça aurait pu être sa rédemption. Il avait laissé passer sa chance et ne se le pardonnerait pas. Bon sang, il avait attendu cette fille presque toute sa vie ! Avec son mal-être combiné à son mal de ventre présent, autant dire que son petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans son estomac. Ses nausées étaient plus puissantes et douloureuses que jamais.

 **« Sting, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** paniqua Rog en le voyant se lever et disparaître en titubant vitesse éclair dans le couloir de train.

Le Dragon de l'Ombre se sentait mourant. Rien que les bruits de rails avaient le don de le rendre malade. Si en plus de ça, il se faisait lâcher par son jumeau, il n'allait jamais tenir le coup ! Le brun se leva aussitôt pour partir à la recherche de son camarade. Hélas, Rog ne fut pas massivement heureux de réussir à trouver Sting… qui avait laissé sa porte de cabine de toilettes ouverte. Le blond était agenouillé devant la cuvette, lui offrant son dos. Après un bruit de rejection tout sauf sexy, Sting tourna vers un Rog un visage blanc, voire vert.

 **« T'es en train de gerber ? »** marmonna Rog d'une voix blanche, les yeux un peu écarquillés d'effroi.

 **« Ouais… »**

L'odeur prit aux narines du pauvre Rog, ce qui lui refila une nausée dantesque. Il se jeta aussitôt à genoux à côté de Sting en implorant :

 **« Pousse-toi de là ! »**

Le Dragon de l'ombre commença à rejeter son petit-déjeuner à son tour.

 **« T'es pas sérieux ?! Mais va te trouver d'autres chiottes, espèce de crado ! »** brailla Sting en lui écrasant la tête contre le mur de la cabine d'une main.

 **« J'peux paaas ! »** pleurnicha le brun.

Le voyant prit d'une autre convulsion, Sting le lâcha aussitôt et le laissa retrouver les toilettes afin qu'il y déverse le reste de son mal. C'est ainsi que les dragons partagèrent la cuvette. Leurs exceeds derrière eux avait observé toute la scène à distance avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

 **« Ils sont pitoyables… »** souffla Lecter, malgré tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour Sting.

 **« Fro' pense la même chose. »**

x-x-x-x-x

 _Guilde de Saber Tooth, au soir_

Sting revoyait dans son esprit le corps d'Erza, sa poitrine généreuse suggérée par son débardeur à moitié défait, ses longue jambes dévoilée par sa jupe remontée, sa chevelure écarlate éparse sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres si désirable entrouvertes, comme dans l'attente d'un baiser. Les yeux clos, Sting se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Si son chat n'était pas à côté, il se serait sans doute donné du plaisir dans le plus grand des secrets avec des pensées profanant davantage le corps de celle qu'il aimait. Quelle honte, d'en être réduit à ça, à cette frustration, à ses désirs inassouvis. Il gardait en tête l'image de la peau diaphane de ses cuisses sur lesquelles il aurait tant voulu glisser ses mains, l'image de ses seins qu'il aurait tant voulu découvrir de ses doigts et de sa bouche… Sting se redressa brusquement en poussant un râle de rage. Il avait tant de colère envers lui-même qu'il se serait étouffé avec s'il n'avait pas poussé ce cri pour la rejeter un peu. Lecter s'était réveillé d'un grand sursaut.

 **« Sting, t'as fait un cauchemar… ? »** s'affola t-il.

Le blond laissa planer un silence, la respiration courte. Comme pour laisser le temps à la pression de retomber.

 **« …Oui »,** répondit-il alors calmement.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait que mentir. Elle était terrible, la vérité. Non Lecter, c'était un rêve. Je rêvais du corps d'Erza. Mon imagination à son égard est si débordante que j'en gémis, tu te rends compte ? Sting baissa le regard, un mince sourire cynique étirant ses lèvres. _Et toi Erza, tu réalises quel genre de mec tu as laissé dormir près de toi ?_ Inquiet, Lecter observa longuement son meilleur ami.

 **« T'es plus le même depuis ta soirée avec Erza »** dit-il alors. Le blond ne répondit pas. Le chat l'interpréta comme une approbation de sa part. L'exceed serra ses petites pattes et les leva de colère. **« Elle t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »**

Les poings de Sting, toujours agrippés à la couverture, se crispèrent.

 **« Non Lecter, elle n'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi. Et je regrette… tellement.**

— **Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde! Je te connais, tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. Tu ne fais pas de mal à ceux que tu aimes !**

—… **je l'ai embrassée, plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout… et le lendemain, je suis parti sans un mot, je lui ai juste laissé une lettre avant de prendre le train. »**

Le chat avait légèrement froncé le museau quant au détail du baiser. C'était gênant ! Par fierté, Lecter voulut faire preuve de maturité et hocha la tête, solennel. Il s'était apprêté à se jeter sur les premières phrases réconfortantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, car il y en avait plein, mais la suite des paroles de Sting lui avait un peu compliqué la tâche. C'est vrai que partir comme il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas correct ! Lecter ne savait pas s'il devait mettre ça sur le compte du reflexe. Le blond ne s'était jamais réveillé dans les bras d'une fille, il faisait toujours faux bond au réveil. Erza, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles pour lui, il l'aimait. Toutefois, la mauvaise habitude avait dû jouer contre lui. S'il était difficilement défendable sur ce sujet, Lecter choisit de se concentrer sur l'autre partie du problème pour lui apporter du réconfort.

« **Sting. Erza est intelligente, elle se doutait que tu voudrais l'embrasser, tout comme moi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ai laissé ? Si elle tenait à ce que tu gardes tes distances, elle aurait été claire dès le début ! »**

Sting ne répondit rien. Il continuait de fixer le matelas, tête basse. Son visage était fermé, résolu, on l'aurait dit hermétique aux paroles de Lecter. Pourtant, il l'entendait très bien. Le blond n'avait juste pas le même optimisme que son chat. Il savait de quoi il en retournait vraiment, lui. Lecter ne se laissa pas abattre par le manque de réaction de son maître. Il poursuivit sa tentative de réconfort.

 **« Et puis elle sait se défendre ! Elle a battu Kagura, Minerva, et toi, à l'affilée. Si elle n'avait pas voulu que tu la touches, crois-moi, tu le saurais. »**

Sting ferma un bref instant les paupières, la mâchoire légèrement contractée. Ce n'était pas de l'énervement. Ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, c'était une tristesse proche de la désespérance… et un manque affreux, plus lancinant que la première fois que leur route s'était séparée avec Erza. Il était d'autant plus désespéré qu'il n'avait été séparé d'elle que l'espace d'une journée. Comment allait-il tenir tous les autres jours loin d'elle s'il démarrait comme ça ?

 **« Si seulement tu avais raison Lecter… mais je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait. J'ai vu qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience. En sentiment, en homme… on aurait dit une adolescente qui découvre l'amour. Et j'en ai tiré profit. De ça, de son intimidation, de ses réticences, de ses craintes, de sa faiblesse physique, de son indolence... »**

Il leva la main vers son front. Ses doigts agrippèrent quelques mèches blondes. Il avait cédé à son désir et avait forcé Erza à faire de même pour changer ce regard qu'elle portait sur lui, pour qu'elle cesse de le voir comme un petit garçon. Ça avait fonctionné, mais à quel prix ?

 **« J'aurais dû obtenir son amour avant toute chose. Elle mérite un homme capable de l'attendre, elle mérite une belle histoire, mais j'ai été égoïste, impatient et lâche... »**

Lecter comprit mieux pourquoi son ami s'en voulait. Sting venait d'avouer, d'une certaine façon, qu'il avait manipulé Erza et que son échange amoureux avec elle avait été le résultat d'un calcul… Seulement, l'exceed n'était pas le moins du monde désolé pour Erza. Après tous les tourments que Sting avait subi par sa faute, le chat estimait que ce retour à l'envoyeur était légitime ! Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas de cette façon parce qu'il savait que Sting le lui reprocherait. A la place, il se montra extrêmement habile et implicite. Lecter était un petit malin.

 **« Dis pas ça. Tu l'aimes depuis des années… tu ne pensais pas à mal. J'en suis sûr. Tout ce que tu as fais depuis ces sept ans… tes réussites, tes combats, tes erreurs: tout a été influencé par ton amour pour elle… tu dois te pardonner ! »**

Sting laissa planer un silence. Il replia les jambes et appuya ses bras croisés sur ses genoux avec un léger soupir. Lecter se tut aussi et attendit patiemment que Sting reprenne la parole. Il était un peu inquiet, mais il avait confiance en lui : Sting était le maître de la guilde maintenant. L'exceed savait que le mage prendrait cette fonction au sérieux et ne se laisserait pas abattre par sa peine.

 **« Je voulais tant gagner son cœur… j'en ai oublié que la première chose dont je rêvais avant même cela, c'était son estime. Après ce que j'ai fait, je peux toujours courir pour ça. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir attendre une éternité avant de mériter de… simplement la revoir… »**

La patte de Lecteur frotta le tibia de son maître, comme une caresse rassurante.

 **« Tu la reverras plus tôt que tu ne crois Sting. »**

x-x-x-x-x

 _Quatre semaines plus tard_

Erza avait un tempérament de feu, mais elle n'était pas rancunière. Et malgré le comportement déplorable de Sting, le temps apaisa la colère et laissa place aux doutes, à l'inquiétude. Ce garçon… même s'il lui avait fait du mal, même s'il l'avait déçue… c'était Sting, son Sting, le petit garçon qu'elle avait sauvé, le petit garçon qui avait voulu devenir grand pour pouvoir l'aimer… le petit garçon qui était devenu un grand con… un grand con qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il avait posé les lèvres sur les siennes… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Erza n'avait plus de nouvelle ! Elle avait eu raison de redouter les nuits après celle qu'elle avait passé avec lui. La rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser chaque soir à leurs baisers, aux douces lèvres de celui qui fut son amant l'espace d'un moment... tout comme elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte d'être niaise et d'avoir été naïve ! C'était important pour elle, un baiser, Sting était son premier et Erza ne se voyait pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre de sitôt d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était prude, c'est juste que cela lui tenait à cœur. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne donnait pas à n'importe qui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été abusé par quelqu'un qui s'en fichait et n'avait pas réalisé que ça comptait vraiment pour elle. Tant pis cela dit, le mal était fait.

Un beau jour, alors que la jeune femme déambulait dans les rues de Magnolia, elle fut interpellée par un petit chat seul et perdu. Elle reconnut immédiatement le petit exceed de Rog. Frosh lui demanda son chemin vers sa guilde. Un doux sourire rassurant aux lèvres, la jeune femme s'accroupit pour se mettre en hauteur et lui proposa de le ramener. Voulant se débrouiller, le chat refusa et lui demanda simplement de lui expliquer la route à prendre. Planqués derrière des caissons de livraison destinés à l'arrière boutique d'un restaurant, Rog s'extasiait de la débrouillardise de Frosh tandis que Sting n'avait d'yeux que pour Erza. Redoutable en combat, tendre auprès de ceux qui requéraient son aide, Titania était une antithèse à elle seule. Sting l'admira de loin, jalousant secrètement la chance de Frosh de s'adresser à elle, d'avoir un sourire d'elle. Après son échange, le chat repartit. Sting le suivit donc avec Rog. Seulement, le blondin s'arrêta soudainement, le cœur lourd comme une ancre qu'on vient de jeter à la mer. Une ancre qui le cloua au sol. Puis, Sting demanda à Lecter et Rog de le devancer. Tous deux comprirent évidemment pour quelle raison...

Et alors qu'Erza Scarlet reprenait tranquillement sa route, deux bras puissants la saisirent. Un homme l'enlaçait par derrière ! Le geste si soudain aurait dû l'effrayer, mais même si son cœur s'était effectivement emballée, ce n'était pas de crainte. Elle avait aussitôt reconnu cette étreinte aimante dont la force trahissait un profond manque et la pointe de désespoir qui en découlait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour la serrer ainsi contre lui, et ce n'était pas Jellal.

 **« Je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois »**

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir la voir, encore moins l'attraper de la sorte ! Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais... c'était juste plus fort que lui.

 **« Sting… »** souffla Erza, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur qu'il ait débarqué ainsi.

Elle avait complètement perdu le fil de ce qu'elle était censée lui dire. A la base, elle aurait dû lui reprocher son départ discret le lendemain de la fin des jeux mais il venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en se montrant désolé ! Quand bien même, Erza était un peu trop en état de choc pour en placer une là tout de suite.

Les deux bras la relâchèrent, mais ce fut pour la tourner vers lui. Erza se laissa mollement faire. Sting appuya les deux mains sur les épaules tout en détaillant son visage d'un air à la fois soucieux et bienveillant.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »**

 **« Euh…oui »** répondit-elle un peu bêtement en clignant des yeux.

A la décharge d'Erza, il était un peu particulier Sting, à prendre les gens de court comme ça ! Elle n'était pas censée lui administrer une gifle pour ce qu'il lui avait fait d'ailleurs ? La belle avait quand même subi l'humiliation de se faire poser un lapin au réveil bon sang ! Par un homme qui prétendait l'aimer de surcroît ! Puérilement, instinctivement, elle avait envie de marteler le torse de Sting de ses poings, mais le simple fait de regarder son visage l'avait vidée de tout bon sens, de toute logique. Sting l'acheva en souriant. Il souriait parce qu'il était soulagé de ne pas voir la haine dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Comment pouvait-elle se résoudre à cogner un homme qui la regardait de cette façon ? Et ce sourire… si beau, si sincère… elle revoyait l'enfant, le petit Sting qu'elle avait aidé… Titania était définitivement vaincue, mais elle tenta de masquer ce fait en feignant d'être inquisitrice.

 **« Que fais-tu ici ? Si tu cherches l'exceed, il vient tout juste de partir. »**

 **« Je sais. Nous le suivons pour vérifier qu'il est capable de rentrer seul à la guilde. Je ne peux pas tarder d'ailleurs… »**

Les joues de Titania s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis que le regard du blond parcourait toujours son visage, s'attardant parfois sur ses lèvres.

 **« Je vois… »** dit-elle en baissant les yeux, sans oser s'écarter de lui.

Il devait faire exprès. Sting n'était pas seulement un sans-gêne, il savait aussi être un gêneur ! En l'occurrence, il devait certainement être en train de vouloir l'intimider – Erza essayait de lui prêter de mauvaises intentions pour avoir le courage de le repousser. Hélas, le blond était simplement content qu'elle soit là et ça, elle le sentait.

 **« Je pensais que ça irait mieux en venant te voir, mais maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi… tu me manques encore plus »** avoua t-il dans un murmure.

Le cœur de la belle rata un battement. Elle relevait le regard vers lui. Erza comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui manquait aussi. Plus encore maintenant qu'il était là et qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait lui échapper dans quelques secondes. Il était là et elle ne l'embrasserait pas, elle ne le serrerait pas contre elle, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il était si proche d'elle… mais si loin à la fois. Et Erza savait que Sting faisait preuve de retenu par égard pour elle, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait merdé. Toutefois, le Dragon Blanc avait une façon bien à lui de faire preuve de retenu.

Sting saisit délicatement la mâchoire d'Erza entre ses doigts gantés et déposa sans préavis un baiser sur le haut de sa pommette, tout proche de son nez.

 **« Je dois y aller »** dit-il rapidement avant de déposer un autre baiser entre ses sourcils. Des endroits assez singuliers qui ne firent qu'attiser l'attendrissement d'Erza, en plus de lui retourner les entrailles.

Puis, Sting fit volte-face et se hâta. Il devait rejoindre Rog et Lecter qui l'avaient déjà bien devancés.

 **« Pense à moi ! »** ajouta t-il pour le bien de son égo, tandis qu'il s'éloignait au pas de course. **« Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois autant de combats que je demande ! »**

Erza était restée les bras ballants, à l'observer partir d'un air un peu hébété, les joues toujours roses.

 **« Il est cinglé… »** marmonna t-elle.

Sting sortait de nulle part, la serrait dans ses bras, lui disait des mots doux, puis lui rappelait qu'ils devraient se taper dessus un jour parce qu'elle le lui avait promis pendant le tournoi. Complètement cinglé ce garçon, oui ! … cela faisait partie de son charme. Et quelle relation tordue ils avaient ! Après un court instant, un petit sourire s'était faufilé sur ses lèvres malgré elle. Dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Erza secoua légèrement la tête pour tenter de reprendre un air sérieux. Elle n'était pas censée se laisser si facilement amadouer bon sang ! Ce n'étaient que de belles paroles ! Sting était doué pour les dire ! Mais dès qu'il fallait agir, il la laissait tomber. Et il avait le culot de lui demander de l'attendre par-dessus le marché ! Mais monsieur, ça se mérite, ça, d'être attendu !

La rouquine marcha les bras croisés. A force de repenser à l'enfant qu'il fut, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre presque naïvement sa faute sur le compte de sa fougue et de sa jeunesse. Il s'était mal conduit, mais il n'avait pas pensé à mal ! Preuve étant la tendresse qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux il y a quelques instants ! Erza était bien trop indulgente pour son propre bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle s'était juré de ne plus se laisser avoir, mais voilà qu'elle repensait quelques semaines plus tard à l'éventualité d'une histoire avec un certain blondinet. Seulement… Sting avait une réputation de charmeur que Erza ne pouvait ignorer. Et s'il se jouait d'elle ? Non, il ne se jouait pas d'elle, c'était impossible, il était sincère, elle le sentait, elle le savait. La vraie interrogation d'Erza n'était pas là. En fait, elle se demandait plutôt si Sting était fidèle à cet amour qu'il disait avoir pour elle. Si ça se trouve, la séparation était plus facile pour lui parce qu'il allait justement voir ailleurs et couchait avec d'autres filles afin de passer le temps. Et vu combien Erza était prude, il ne s'était peut-être pas gêné. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin avec elle et se contentait très bien de leur distance. Erza ne douterait pas un seul instant de la fidélité de Jellal, mais de Sting, ça elle ne pouvait pas être certaine… la rouquine se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'elle venait de penser à son ami d'enfance, à croire qu'elle ramenait tout à lui. Et d'ailleurs, avec qui avait-elle réellement envie d'être ? Le fond du problème était là. Elle devrait profiter de la distance avec Sting et Jellal pour mettre ses sentiments au clair, mais rien n'était jamais clair. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait, son esprit rejouait la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Sting… était-ce de l'amour ou de la simple attirance ? Quoiqu'il en soit…

Erza se figea brusquement.

 **« QUELLE IDIOTE, J'AURAIS DÛ LE GIFLER ! »** s'exclama t-elle de rage en se tirant les cheveux sous le regard de passants qui la traitèrent mentalement… de cinglée.

 _Fierté Erza, fierté ! Le prochain coup, tu te débrouilles pour lui faire regretter !_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _Voilà je clôture ici, et j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. J'attends vos feedbacks :D Merci !_


End file.
